Moonlight
by geeklover988
Summary: A blast from Jasper's past comes back to haunt him, will it be for the best or will she only cause more trouble? Takes place during Twilight. Jasper and Alice Never got together - J/OC, A/OC and usual pairings
1. Prologue

His sandy blonde hair disappearing into the darkness was the last thing I saw of him and that was over 100 years ago, and now here he stood staring at me with his golden rimmed eyes wide with a mixture of emotions, the most blatant being shock. "Arielle?" he whispered, and then everything went dark...


	2. Chapter 1

Twilight and its character's are owned by the genius Stephanie Meyers, I'm just borrowing them for a bit

* * *

1890s - The South

I had come back from feeding when I noticed Maria and her minions had done it again and this time, this time she had gone too far. I walked back into our ever growing camp and immediately caught sight of the young woman I had been secretly watching over the past few weeks, it was wrong of me. I knew better than to get involved with humans, but she was so smart, vivacious and full of life. She was incredibly beautiful especially for a human, her skin had a slight sun kissed tint, she wasn't very tall, but she was lean and filled in all the right places. Her long brown flowing hair reached her mid back and she had bright green eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. She didn't even seem to realize her own charms - making her more attractive. She was type of woman I used to dream about proposing to, coming home to...back when that was a possibility of course. I snarled and stalked over to them, the fury obvious in my eyes.

"Awww Jasper don't be angry with me, I know how much you liked her and I thought it'd be like a gift for you." Maria said with false sweetness, it didn't take my empathic abilities to sense that.

"So you've been having me followed? Or have you just been stalking me yourself?"

"I was curious" Maria continued, running her hand across my shoulders and speaking into my ear "how some lowly human could contain your interest…I mean you could have me" she purred.

I shook off her arm with a growl "So you changed Arielle because I found her _interesting_ for a few days?" I knew she could feel the anger coming off of me now.

"Arielle…you know her name? Well now…"

I growled again, there was nothing I could do for the girl now except try to ease some of the pain I could sense coming from her. I had gone through the excruciating experience myself and despite the brutal monster I had become since then, I felt for this girl and did not think she should have to endure such a torturous experience.


	3. Chapter 2

Tanya was in quite the state as Edward Cullen had come to visit again. I had met him and his "mother & father" Esme and Carlisle a few times. They were very nice and along with a few other vampires lived as a family in Forks, Washington. It was pretty obvious that Edward was struggling with something, he hadn't said anything to any of us about it and we didn't want to press the matter. He found me on the snow bank lost in thought. I smiled slightly at him, still lost in my own thoughts, he returned my gesture and laid down in the snow. We sat in silence for quite a long time, until Edward randomly started up a conversation, asking me about myself. I told him as much as I remembered, leaving out some of the more unfortunate graphic details. He listened pretty intently, asking lots of questions. After our long discussion we sat in silence, I could tell Edward was thinking through something but again I didn't ask.

"Arielle would you like to come visit with us for a while?"

Taken aback by his question, it took me a few seconds to be able to form words "I…uh…well yeah, yeah actually I would like that. Are you sure it will be ok, with Carlisle, Esme and your siblings?"

Edward just smiled and nodded, with a pat on my shoulders he was up "I think I'm going to hunt, we'll leave tomorrow morning then"

As I sat on a snow bank watching the falling snowflakes all around me, I thought about the almost century and a half of a life I had lived - or existed…technicalities. I dwelled mostly on the distant past, my time in the South which involuntarily caused me to shudder, this of course shifted my thoughts towards _him_, at least it was a bright spot in the many dark periods of my life. Then onto my time in Europe and now the few decades I've spent with Tanya, Irina, and Kate's "family" in Denali. It wasn't that I didn't like it here, more so that even after all of these years and all of my experiences I always felt like there was something missing.

Tanya cannonball-ed into the snow bank next to me, covering me completely and bringing me back to the present, I had no idea how long id been sitting there thinking... We both laughed

"So you're going to leave with Edward then?"

"Yes…Tanya you make it sound like I'm leaving forever"

"It feels like you are " she said wrapping her arm around my shoulders, I rolled my eyes at her and she sighed at me as I hugged her tighter "Well take care of Edward for me, I can see that he's upset over something. It makes me sad to see him like this" I nodded and we headed back home so I could pack.


	4. Chapter 3

Edward took the car ride to tell me more about his family as well as their lives as high school teenagers. A short while later we pulled up to a gorgeous house in the middle of the woods. "What do you think?" Edward smirked as he saw my appreciative reaction.

"It's wonderful, what a beautiful bac-" I was cut off by a small pixie sized woman tackling him to the ground - from his descriptions in the car I assumed that this was Alice.

"I'm so glad you came back Edward!" she shouted jumping off of him, then turned and wrapped me in a hug "It's so great to meet you Arielle, I'm glad Edward convinced you to come visit with us!"

I smiled, Edward explained how shed know all of this information already, "It didn't really take much."

"Well good!" she cheered linking her arm with mine and pulling me towards the house, "Let me give you the grand tour and we can leave your stuff for Edward to get!"

Edward laughed "Easy Alice, don't scare her off already"

The inside of the Cullen's house was just as spectacular as the outside, it was graced with many floor to ceiling windows as well as some fantastic art pieces and a stunning grand piano. As we walked through the large house each room seemed to get better and better.

"And this is the guest room!" Alice stated pushing me through the door after we had walked down a long hallway towards the back of the house. It was perfect, there was no other way to describe it. 3 sides of the room were all floor to ceiling glass walls and it was just the right size, not overwhelmingly large but not a closet either "It's right next to Edward's and has a great view of the woods. "

"Its lovely, I cant even thank you guys enough for letting me stay here"

She beamed "Ohh! Carlisle is home!" she announced as we heard the sound of a car pulling into the Cullen's massive garage. "Come, let's go meet everyone else!" I hesitated a minute before following her back down to the living room.

Carlisle stood at the entry of the living room one arm wrapped around Esme they smiled at Alice as she lithely danced over to the chair Edward was in and sat on the arm. Across from them sat the biggest vampire I had ever seen with his arms draped around a beautiful blonde vampire, I guessed this was Emmett and Rosalie.

"It's so nice to see you again Arielle" Carlisle smiled wrapping me in a hug as I reached them.

"You as well. Thank you for letting me stay here, you have a lovely home"

"It's nothing dear" Esme turned to hug me as well "And these are my children, you already know Alice and Edward" she said leading me farther into the room "and this is Emmett and his wife Rosalie" Emmett smiled and waved at me, while Rosalie merely nodded.

"Its very nice to meet you, Edward has told me a lot about all of you"

"I heard you're back" A tall, blonde vampire said walking up to Edward and giving him a hug "And with a friend" he said turning and facing me - Edward hadn't told me about this brother.

"This is Jasper - our newest edition to the family" Carlisle stated.

Well now I knew why he didn't tell me. My voice was shaky and low, it just couldn't be "Jasper?" His sandy blonde hair disappearing into the darkness was the last thing I saw of him and that was over 100 years ago, and now here he stood staring at me; his golden rimmed eyes wide with a mixture of emotions, the most blatant being shock.

"Arielle?" I heard him whisper, and then everything went dark…


	5. Chapter 4

"Is she…dead?" Emmett asked

"No. But, ugh, Jasper get yourself under control" Edward demanded clutching the side of his head as he tried to see what was going through Arielle's mind.

"What, I…I'm doing, but..." he started and then decided better of it and walked out of the room.

The room started to come back to me as the visions and feelings flashing through my head began fading. I "woke up" to six vampires hovering over me. "Well, this isn't embarrassing" I said with a laugh.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Carlisle asked switching into what I would assume as his "doctor mode"

"I would equate it to having your head run over by a mac-truck, but yes I'm fine." I tried to lighten the mood with a smile "I am sorry though, I haven't had a spell like that in decades…where is-"

"He's outside clearing his thoughts" Alice smiled glancing towards the window as Emmett helped me up.

"I guess I should explain then..." I heard Jasper quietly come back into the room, I focused my eyes on a blank spot on the far wall, avoiding his gaze. I could still feel the emotions rolling off him but they were much more subdued. "Well I have an ability similar to Edward's in that I can read peoples' thoughts, but I have to pick and choose who's mind I'm tapping into, whereas Edward can hear everything all the time. Kind of like my ability has an off switch. However, if thoughts, or feelings are intense enough and directed towards me I can't really ignore them."

"Well Jazz I knew your were always smooth with the ladies, but you really know how to knock 'em off their feet, eh?" Emmett teased nudging Jasper in the side. Edward snorted and unsuccessfully attempted to cover it with a cough, Rosalie rolled her eyes and slapped Emmett in the back of the head as Jasper glared at him."What?! I was just breaking the tension up a bit"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing and tried to continue "It's not Jasper's fault, my abilities reach beyond just reading people's thoughts to actually interacting with them so the experience is intensified. Its more like invading someone's mind, I'm not exactly proud of it, considering the damages it can cause but it does come in handy sometimes"

"You can converse with them then?" Carlisle asked "In their head?"

"Yes, and I can take on any voice or appearance, if you will, that you have saved up in your memory, besides my own"

"Are there any limitations?"

"Well I can converse successfully with two people unnoticed, as in I could be doing it right now and still have this conversation with all of you. With three people I have to be more focused and can't keep up an outside conversation. More than three I can only send messages, so if I were to do it to all of you right now you would all get the same voice and the same phrases despite your different responses. And of course you can imagine the mental havoc it can cause - especially on humans"

"Ohh! Try it on me!" Emmett shouted

"Absolutely not." Did he even understand the consequences?

"Please?!" he batted his eyes and attempted to "glamour" me

"Emmett, that's not going to work on me" I laughed rolling my eyes. He pouted and mumbled something that sounded like "party pooper".

_I'd love to see it…_ Edward thought quite loudly, I looked over at him_. Alright, just don't blame me for what happens_. Edward winked and nodded.

"So, how do you know Jazz?" Rosalie asked breaking the silence. "Uh….well" I was not expecting this question. Carlisle and Esme smiled at me encouragingly as I began "I was born into a wealthy southern family in 1876. I was the only daughter of five children and therefore my father expected to be a perfect Southern Belle, my brothers were already the perfect Southern sons, my two older brothers were Lieutenants in the army and my two youngest eventually went on to take over my family's mining business. Of course I had other plans than getting married and making babies, I hated sewing and would frequently sneak out for midnight horse rides with my friends." I saw Edward raise an eyebrow at Jasper and shake his head, I was tempted to ask but I already had an idea of what he was seeing. "In 1895, right after my 19th birthday, I was changed by a vampire named Maria, whom I'm sure you all know was the leader of one of the vampire armies in the south -"

"And that's where we met" Jasper cut in, speaking for the first time. His voice was much harsher than I had remembered, "Maria decided that you would be - well she found you intriguing." I tried listening to his thoughts but I only got feelings of guilt and anger.

"I am NOT going crazy and there is NO way I'm secretly in love with Edward!!" Emmett suddenly shouted. Most of the family just stared, confused as Edward laughed.

"You asked for it Emmett." I smiled, glad for the interruption.

"That was you?! Wow. I thought I was losing it for a second. Well hey! That whole Edward thing, that wasn't very nice" he said scowling at me.

Edward only laughed louder; I couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing as well and the whole family joined in, Jasper managed to smile.

"You have a remarkable gift Arielle" Carlisle smiled "Oh well if you'll excuse me I have a night shift at the clinic to get to" he kissed Esme's cheek and left.

"I'm going to go work on the new house's remodeling plans. You all better be on your best behavior" Esme said looking directly at each of her children.

Emmett rolled his eyes and clasped his hand down on my shoulder "Don't worry Esme, she's in good hands. Come on ill play you in a game of chess." I looked at him skeptically. "You'll like this kind of chess, trust me"


	6. Chapter 5

Spending time with the Cullens was more "fulfilling" than I had imagined. Esme was unnaturally kind and motherly, Carlisle the perfect patriarch. Alice was always bubbly and she and Rosalie were as interested in shopping and fashion as I was. Edward spent a lot of the weekend hunting, clearly preoccupied. Emmett could find the silver lining in any situation, I had never laughed so much than I did this weekend. Jasper, well that was a whole other story, had spent the entire weekend avoiding me. I knew I shouldn't be expecting much from him, my presence probably brought up a lot of misplaced feelings.

Emmett and I had spent the entire weekend playing his version of chess, which I must say was incredibly entertaining. It involved multiple chess boards and a long list of intricate rules that he and Jasper had made up.

Emmett groaned, "Its not my fault you cant keep track of the whole board." I laughed messing up his hair.

"Unbelievable, you're as bad to play against as Jasper." I frowned slightly at the mention of his name. "He doesn't hate you, you know that right?" he said rearranging the pieces.

"He has a funny way of showing he doesn't." I sighed leaning against the massive board. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really expecting much of a response, I mean he has such a great life here and then I show up and - I know our past is, well its not exactly pleasant is it?"

"I can't deny that, but I can tell you Jasper doesn't hate you or dislike you, at all, in any way. He's just…well I can't really tell you or Edward and Alice will have my head"

"I could just read your mind you know"

"But where would the fun in that be?" he smiled and walked away.

"Edward knew Jasper and I knew each other didn't he?" I heard Emmett laugh as he walked into the garage, most likely to find Rosalie. I sighed its now or never I guess_._

I stood in front of Jasper's door completely unsure whether or not I really wanted to knock and the longer I waited the more nervous I got.

"Just come in" came the response from the other side of the door. I was stunned how did he know I was there? I gently opened the door and stepped in. His room was not what I was expecting. It was bright, lots of windows and old paintings/pictures adorned three of the four walls. The wall on the other side of the hallway was lined with the largest book collection I had ever seen outside of a library and of course Carlisle's study. Jasper was reclining on a large leather couch the width of his room reading a book. "Arielle, I wasn't expecting it to be you, pardon the mess." He sat up and closed his book, looking directly at me. "So, what can I do for you?"

I closed his door and sat on the other end of his couch. "Well…I…Jasper, you can't stay up here forever avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you" he snapped, turning to look out the window his discomfort and anger resonated throughout the room and hit me pretty hard, and just as quickly as it came I was replaced with a feeling of calm. "Sorry" he said his voice softer than before. I shook my head to disagree but he stopped me. "I'm an empath, it wasn't your fault last time and it's not your fault now. I can sense emotions and I can control them."

"Oh…" I paused and looked out the window "You have a beautiful view from here, it's almost as if you were outside"

"Thank you, it's the smallest bedroom in the house but I couldn't pass on the view. It's my favorite place to read."

"Look Jasper, I-I won't let you sit in your room all day because of me, this is your family and your life." I turned to see his reaction but Jasper remained looking out the window, I was tempted to read his mind but that wasn't the way I wanted things to go. I continued quietly, "I'm sorry if me being here has caused you to relive some unpleasant memories, I didn't actually know you would be here - I'm almost positive Edward knew though" I saw him smile at that "but I am glad you're here…I'm glad you're ok." I finished barely above a whisper and turned to stare out the window. "I snuck back into camp you know, after I left to see you, but you weren't there."

Jasper was up and pacing before I could even process his movement.

* * *

**A/N** _any comments or reviews would be greatly appreciated :D_


	7. Chapter 6 Jasper's POV

**_Jasper's POV_**

* * *

I had spent most of the past two days in my room avoiding Arielle. I didn't hate her, no I knew that for sure, I was just…hmmm I had a lot to think about. My whole family was resonating happiness which allowed me to at least look over my past and still be in a good mood. I could sense someone's presence outside my door, probably Alice, Edward or Emmett begging me to come downstairs again. They were all hiding something from me, probably one of Alice's visions. "Just come in" I said and began pretending to read a book, I was expecting to get berated with reasons but instead I was hit with an overwhelming sense of awe, I looked up and saw Arielle admiring my bookcase. "Arielle, I wasn't expecting it to be you, pardon the mess." I sat up closing my book and started directly at her. "So, what can I do for you?" She closed the door and sat on the other end of the couch facing me, I could sense her nervousness.

"Well…I…Jasper, you can't stay up here forever avoiding me." Of course she had noticed.

"I'm not avoiding you" I snapped, _lie_ I thought as I turned to look out the window. She winced slightly, I quickly sent waves of calm over her. "Sorry" and I truly meant it, I had a lot to apologize to her for, this being the least of my worries. She shook her head to disagree but I stopped her. "I'm an empath, it wasn't your fault last time and it's not your fault now. I can sense emotions and I can control them."

"Oh…" She paused and looked out the window "You have a beautiful view from here, it's almost as if you were outside"

"Thank you, it's the smallest bedroom in the house but I couldn't pass on the view. It's my favorite place to read." I'm not sure why I told her that, it was the same now as it was then, she was too easy to talk to, too easy to like.

"Look Jasper, I-I won't let you sit in your room all day because of me, this is your family and your life." Again her kindness astounded me, she was worried about my well being despite my coldness towards her. I remained looking out the window as she continued "I'm sorry if me being here has caused you to relive some unpleasant memories, I didn't actually know you would be here - I'm almost positive Edward knew though" I smiled slightly about that, he probably did. "But I am glad you're here…I'm glad you're okay." she finished barely above a whisper and turned to stare out the window again. "I snuck back into camp you know, after I left to see you, but you weren't there."

That hit me hard, I was up and pacing before she could even blink. "You're sorry?! After everything that's happened you're the one who's sorry!" I growled, and she flinched, but remained looking out the window. I had to calm down. "I should be the one apologizing to you." I stopped pacing and stared at her. She looked exactly the same as she had all those years ago. She had long flowing brown hair and a lean but strong body - almost dancer like. The only difference was her eyes, they were no longer a deep scarlet but a deep amber color like mine.

"None of this is your fault Jasper, I have no idea why you feel so guilty whenever you see me. You kept me safe, you helped me escape." she demanded facing me.

"I feel guilty because it IS my fault Arielle, you had to escape because you fought Maria, because of me, you are what you are because of ME."

"Jasper, did you bite me?"

"No I -"

"Did you ask Maria to bite me?"

"Of course not! But I-"

"Then I am a vampire because of her, _she_ bit me, _she_ created me. YOU did nothing to feel guilty about."

"Oh, how wrong you are Arielle" I stood walking over to my bookcase turning so my back was to her. She had to understand "I had been watching you for a while before Maria changed you. I had seen you one night after a hunt, it was pretty rare to see a woman alone, horse riding in her pajamas in the middle of the night. And so for the next few weeks I watched you. I knew it was wrong, getting involved with humans and such, but your vivacity intrigued me and well you were quite beautiful for a human." _She didn't really need to know that last part did she Jasper?_ "Anyway, Maria had apparently been following me and was jealous that I had become so enam-fascinated by you. One night when I returned back to camp from a hunt I found Maria and her sisters standing over you as you were beginning to transform. There wasn't anything I could do except try to use my empathic abilities to try and lessen what you were going through. After that I swore I would do whatever I could to keep you out of immediate harm."

"So that's why you always sent me on patrols and personally taught me how to fight." I tested the room, waiting for her to get angry but the only feeling I got was gratitude, surely she was still processing the information.

I nodded "That and the fact that you were unlike any newborn I had ever seen, you had so much more control over yourself" I paused waiting for her reaction, but I felt no change, only stronger feelings of gratitude and warmth. I turned to face her finally "Why aren't you getting mad?! I just told you this whole thing was my fault and yet the only thing I'm getting from you is gratitude!" Before I knew it she was standing next to me, her hands resting on my arm.

"Jasper, what you just told me proves nothing other than you were and are still a good person. You didn't hurt me, so please stop blaming yourself, because I don't."

That's when I noticed a series of bite marks on her right shoulder. I reached to gently move the remaining hair from her shoulders, Arielle tensed for a moment then relaxed as I revealed a trail of scars on her back. "These are most certainly fault." I sighed turning to walk away when she tightened her hold on my arm.

"Maria was going to kill you! It was before I fully understood my abilities and I had overheard her say it or most likely think it, so I stopped her - a few scars from her on my shoulder is nothing. I don't regret it."

"Arielle you shouldn't have done that, I could have handled myself" I muttered "There was no reason for you to get in any fights on my behalf." More like there was no reason for you to get bitten or hurt for ME. Oh of course _now_ she's going to get angry.

"The same way you felt the need to protect me, I felt the need to protect you. You can't fault me for that." Arielle said releasing me and crossing her arms against her chest with a huff.

"You're absolutely unbelievable you know that?"

"Apparently so, that's the second time I've been told that today." she said rolling her eyes.

It was amazing how she could make me laugh just like that. "Ah yes, I heard you beat Emmett three times in a row. He's a very sore loser."

She smiled "Well thanks for telling me that _after_ we started playing"

"So you're really not mad then?"

"I more mad at myself because you felt so guilty. And besides wouldn't you know?" She had a point there.

"Why did you come back to camp looking for me? Maria could have seen you"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay...and maybe to convince you to leave with me as well."

I really didn't know how to respond to that so we stood in silence for a while. "You like to read." Arielle raised an eyebrow at me "I saw you admiring my bookshelf earlier"

"Oh…I do actually, you have quite an impressive collection"

"Well it's taken me a few decades to amass, but I'm no where near Carlisle."

"Emmett and Alice are going to be quite disappointed." she saw my confusion and continued "They've been trying to listen in on our conversation. I'm not sure literature was the way they saw this heading. They think we're either going to have at it or…well have at it if you know what I mean" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Leave it to Emmett to go that route, hmm….what if we teach them a lesson about eavesdropping?"

"What do you have in mind?"she raised her eyebrow at me and I smiled.


	8. Chapter 7 Alice's POV

_**A/N** any reviews would be fab...thanks all!_

* * *

_**Alice's POV**_

I had returned from doing some shopping in town when I noticed Emmett leaning against the bottom of the staircase trying to listen to something "What are you doing?"

Emmett jumped slightly "Shhh! Jasper and Arielle are talking and I'm trying to listen" he whispered "And don't do that again!"

I rolled my eyes at him and was going to respond when I got a vision…well more like two visions. The first of Jasper and Arielle flirting and joking with each other and the other of them fighting in our backyard.

"Alice what did you see?" Emmett asked

"Well there's two outcomes to this conversation, either Jasper and Arielle will be friendly and flirting with each other, or they'll be fighting it out in the backyard."

"Pfft, they're totally gonna do it. We all know Jasper could use some, not as bad as Edward does, but still"

"They're talking so low I can barely hear anything….lets go up to the hallway"  
"No way sis, Jasper would know if we were there and so would Arielle" he said pointing to his head.

"Jasper and Arielle would know what?" Edward asked appearing next to me "Oh. OH! Really Alice those are the only two options?"

"And the second one is becoming more and more clear" I said closing my eyes and checking again.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to just spring them on each other like that…or more so to-"

"Spring a hot vampire crush from Jasper's troubled war past on him as he's struggling to move on in order to fit in in as a human in high school?"

"Thank you Emmett, as if I wasn't feeling bad enough about it already" Edward scowled at our brother.

"What's everyone waiting for?" Rosalie asked coming up behind us.

"Arielle and Jasper are talki-" I was responding before being cut off by unintelligible shouting, growling and then the sound of something crashing through a glass window. We all looked at each other before rushing out to the backyard. Edward was faster and ran to grab Arielle and Emmett was right behind him to hold off Jasper. Rosalie and I stood back prepared to intervene if they needed our help, but after a short struggle they were able to separate the two and put a considerable distance between them. Just as Edward was going to begin one of his "you know better, blah blah" lectures Arielle started laughing and Jasper began chuckling across the field wriggling out of Emmett's grasp. But…Oh, of course, they were joking around with us. No wonder I had two visions.

"What may I ask is so funny? Hmm?" Edward growled his confusion evident

"Oh…you…should have seen…your face!" Arielle said between laughs.

"Excuse me?!" Edward asked less angry but still confused.

"We figured if you guys were going to eavesdrop we might as well make it entertaining" Jasper responded and smiled from across the field.

"So you don't want to kill each other?" Emmett asked.

"Not today" Arielle responded with a wink.

"Oh, good. Because I'm going to kill both of you" He stated before playfully lunging at Jasper as Edward reached for Arielle but she was already halfway across the field. Edward easily caught up. Arielle shrieked and jumped onto Jasper's back.

"Tag you're it!" she laughed slapping Emmett's shoulder "Run Jasper!"

I watched as the four of them chased each other around. Emmett had tagged Edward who was now chasing Arielle who was still on Jasper's back, Edward being the fastest once again caught up. Jasper grabbed Arielle off his back, turned and threw her at Edward who was not prepared. Arielle crashed into Edward's chest and they rolled across the grass laughing.

"You're it!" Edward shouted poking Arielle in the stomach laughing as he ran away.

"Jasper Whitlock you are SO dead!" Arielle growled getting up and chasing after them "And don't even think I won't be getting you back Edward!" she caught up with Emmett and rammed into him causing him to falling into both Jasper and Edward. They all rolled around wrestling with each other and laughing the whole time.

Rosalie rolled her eyes "They're all over a hundred years old and yet I swear everyday they regress more and more"

I nodded in agreement and was going to say something when I was hit with yet another vision.

_It was Christmas, there was a decorated tree with presents underneath, and we were in a house I didn't recognize singing carols. Arielle was there singing along in a Santa hat. Next to her stood Jasper, a happy Jasper. He looked down at her smiling and laced his fingers with hers. She laughed and wrapped a strand of red garland around his neck, kissing his cheek. Then the doorbell rang, everyone stopped and looked at me. I laughed and ran towards the door opening it. "You came!"_

"Alice? Alice, are you ok? Is something wrong?" Rosalie asked, shaking me out of my trance.

"It looks like Arielle will be sticking around for a while, well at least until Christmas as far as I can tell." And to my complete surprise Rosalie smiled.

"What?" she asked "Have you ever seen everyone in such a good mood? Especially Jasper and Edward? I'm tired of all the moping" I laughed.

"You're not mad are you Alice?" Arielle asked appearing next to me.

I sighed and crossed my arms "Well…I might be, but I'll reconsider if you come shopping with me this weekend" Arielle smiled and hugged me. But the moment was short lived when Jasper ran over and slapped my arm "Tag!" he shouted and ran away. Arielle smiled and ran after him. I guess if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, I winked at Rosalie who rolled her eyes again and went to join my siblings.


	9. Chapter 8

Sunday and Monday had passed by so quickly, we had spent a lot of the day Sunday horsing around in the Cullen's backyard - well all of us except Rosalie who had gone back to the garage. When it got dark we all went out for a short hunt, seeing as everyone had to go back to school. Everyone seemed a little on edge Monday morning so I figured there was some issue at school. I wasn't going to pry but Jasper must have sensed my confusion because he told me that Edward was having a "human" problem at school, I nodded understanding. After the Cullen and Hale "children" left for school Esme asked if I would mind helping her with a remodeling project, I of course accepted and we spent most of the day choosing patterns for a beautiful Victorian house she was restoring. Everyone came back in a much better mood, except for Edward and Alice. Alice suggested that when Edward and Carlisle got home from hunting we could all play a giant game of team charades - which proved to be more entertaining than I had expected. Especially when Jasper made Emmett pretend to be Shakira.

It was now midday on Tuesday and Esme had returned from her bi-weekly grocery trip. I raised my eyebrow at her when I saw her walk in with an absurd amount of bags. She laughed "I can't really buy one or two things when we're a family of seven, especially with three growing teenage boys."

I smiled "Very true. Let me help you with those" I offered.

"Thank you dear" she said handing me a few bags of bread, cereal, cookies, etc. "I'm going to work in my garden this afternoon, don't feel obligated to join me but you're more than welcome to come outside"

"I would like that, thank you Esme." I responded following her outside. "And thank you again for letting me stay here I hope I'm not putting you guys out any, you already have six vampires to look after"

"Don't be silly Arielle, Carlisle and I love having you here, and so does everyone else. We've been so on edge the past few weeks with Edward…and well you've been a wonderful and welcome distraction. Although I almost grounded him when I found out he decided that surprising both you and Jasper was a good idea" she laughed as we started weeding her garden.

"So he did know! I knew he hadn't told me about Jasper being here for a reason"

"Oh yes, I'm know Jasper still thinks about you and you must have thought about him when Edward was there, so he put two and two together. Still, I'm glad you both found each other again. Jasper being so new on our diet has been having some trouble controlling his thirst and I know it bothers him. It's been hard for us to understand because he had such a different background than we did, he spent most of his life feeding on human blood, and none of us really have. But he's been in such a good mood the past two days with you here, I think you give him hope that he will in fact be in complete control one day. All I want is for my children to be happy, and well I'm glad you're here Arielle" she said hugging me. I had no idea what to say, if I could still blush I would have.

Esme and I spent hours in the garden, weeding and talking, she told me all about her family and how Carlisle found each of them and how Jasper and Alice found them. I told her about my time in Ireland with my friends Siobhan, Murphy and Connor, who helped me change my diet and my time in Denali. I was laughing at a story Esme was telling me about Alice when she first moved in and how they had to get used to her always knowing everything when I got a strong rush of emotions. Anger, apprehension, determination, nervousness and confusion. _Idiot, selfish, stupid idiot! … It's the only way, I won't let us be put in danger like this!….No Edward! I won't let it happen this way…Family discussion, it's the only way to settle this._

"Arielle is something wrong?" Esme asked eyes full of concern.

"Something has happened at school today, Rosalie is furious with Edward and Alice is concerned, Carlisle is on his way home and is going to call a family meeting"

"Oh my. Poor Edward…well come on Arielle let's go to the dining room"


	10. Chapter 9

_Some of this chapter content you will recognize from Midnight Sun - so all copyrights and credit goes to Stephanie Meyers_

* * *

Carlisle got home first, I smiled and nodded at him in passing as I exited the dinning room, giving him and Esme privacy to talk. Obviously something was going on, and I wasn't about to insert myself into their family meeting, even after all these years I still had my manners imprinted in my brain. I walked into the kitchen and leaned against one of the far glass doors. I only looked up when I heard the rest of the Cullen's arrive home. Edward came in first, I smiled sympathetically at him _Thanks_ he thought at me and headed into the dinning room. He was followed by an absolutely livid Rosalie I didn't look at her for fear of another headache, I heard Emmett walk in next and come to stand beside me. I looked up at him curiously, he rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm pulling me with him, even with all my vampire strength I was no match for him.

_What are you doing?!_ I angrily thought in his head _This is a FAMILY discussion Emmett I'm not going to intrude_

_If there's going to be a fight of some kind I need your brawn kiddo, Rosalie is too mad to really care, and you understand Jasper better than the rest of us...AND we can converse via thoughts so I won't get in trouble for trying to make jokes._

I sighed as he pulled me into the chair next to him directly across from Esme, who nodded and smiled at me. None of them seem perturbed by my presence. Jasper came in next and I could see the determination in his eyes, he made like he was going to sit down next to me but instead stood against the wall behind Rosalie. Alice came in last, lost in thought or a vision and sat next to Esme.

Edward took a deep breath and then began "I'm sorry I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless and I take full responsibility for my hasty action."

Rosalie glared at him "What do you mean 'take full responsibility?' are you going to fix it?" Note to self: never get on Rosalie's bad side I would not want to be on the receiving end of that glare.

"Not in the way you mean. I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better" Edward continued.

"No" Esme murmured "No Edward"

"Esme's right" Emmett started "You can't go anywhere now, that would be the _opposite_ of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking now more than ever"

Carlisle shook his head "Emmett is right, the girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. It's all of us leave or none of us"

"She won't say anything" Edward stated definitively.

_Emmett, what's going on? I don't want to be rude but if you're going to make me sit here and listen…._

Emmett thought through the day's events and I watched as Edward stopped a huge van from crushing a very frail human girl. I saw the family's reactions and Edward's struggles. Then he thought back to the week before Edward came to Denali and I saw his assumption of what happened in Biology that day.

_Oh…Thank you Emmett_

_No problemo kid, now cut it out I want to pay attention_

"-It's being callous, every life is precious" I caught the end of what Carlisle was saying.

Rosalie pouted heavily, Emmett patted her shoulder "It'll be fine Rose" he encouraged.

"The question now becomes whether we move on" Carlisle stated.

"No! We just got settled…I like it here, we almost get to be _normal_" Rosalie countered

"Edward seems certain of the Swan girl's silence, we can wait and see if it becomes necessary" Rosalie snorted but everyone ignored her as Edward turned to Jasper.

"Jasper, she won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow it"

"She benefits from it then? She should have died today Edward, I would only set that right" Jasper responded his face was expressionless but I could tell his mind was made up.

"I will not allow you to hurt Isabella Swan" Edward stated firmly. Jasper was not expecting this response but before he could respond Alice cut in.

"Jazz…I need to ask you a favor"

"Is this really the time Alice?"

"Well I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't try to kill Bella. First Edward is serious and I don't want you two fighting and secondly she's my friend…at least she's _going_ to be."

"But…Alice" Jasper growled

"I'm going to love her someday Jazz. I'll be very put out if you don't let her be…Ah, See? Bella is not going to say anything. There's nothing to worry about"

"What Alice? What are you hiding? Is it about Bella?" and in a flash Edward was out of his chair "NO!" he shouted

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted attempting to steady him.

"I have to leave" he whispered

"Edward we've already been over that" Emmett growled "You have to stay and deal with this"

"I don't see you going anywhere…I don't know if you _can_ leave anymore" Alice continued

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward groaned "love her too?" he whispered and then got incredibly angry "No! I _will_ change the future, I _will_ leave"

"Oh, _come_ _on_!" Emmett bellowed clearly dying to be in on the conversation.

"Pay attention! Alice sees him _falling_ for a human! How classically Edward" Rosalie hissed. I was stunned…was it even possible?

"What? Is that what's going on" Emmett's booming laugh filled the room "Tough break Edward"

"It all depends on whether he's strong enough or not. Either he'll kill her - which would really _irritate _me, not to mention what it would do to you Edward. Or She'll be one of us someday. It will take an amazing amount of control, even more than Carlisle has. The only thing he isn't strong enough to do is to stay away from her" Alice mused

"I suppose the plan remains the same," Carlisle thought out loud "of course no one will hurt the girl" he said looking at Rosalie and Jasper.

"No, I can agree to that. If Alice only see two ways-" Jasper responded, much more calm than before.

"No!" Edward shouted desperately "No!" and stalked out of the room before anyone could say anything else.

"Well…this complicates things" Carlisle sighed.

"I'll say" Emmett smiled

I rolled my eyes _You're supposed to be supportive, not a comedian. _ He mimicked my eye roll and smiled at me as Jasper sat down in between Alice and I.

"That's not all" Alice continued

"What could you possibly see now Alice?" Rosalie asked wearily

"Arielle is going to be joining us at school on….Thursday"

"What?!" I asked speaking for the first time. "I…but that would mean-"

"That you would have to move in here with us" Alice beamed at me "Oh, I love the colors you're planning on using in your room"

"My room?" I questioned and deciding to look into her visions. There it was, clear as day the guest bedroom I had been staying in was painted in a deep blue, there was a large black four post bed in the middle of the room with navy comforter, red and white sheets and pillows. There was a bookshelf similar to that of Jasper's but in black against one of the walls as well as paintings and pictures. Then it switched to all six of us sitting in a cafeteria lunch table. "I couldn't ask that of all of you" I stated.

"Nonsense Arielle, we love having you here. We have the extra bedroom and it'd be so nice to have another girl in the house, even things up" Esme smiled warmly at me. "Alice what colors was she thinking of?" she asked turning to have a conversation with her.

"Not to mention you could also keep an eye on what's going on and it would take attention away from the incident today" Emmett said seriously.

"It's up to you Arielle, but I know that we would all be very happy to have you here. And just so you know, we never bet against Alice" Carlisle stated winking at me. "Would you feel better if we voted?" he continued. I nodded unsure of what to think of all this. "Alright, well Edward's vote is yes I'm sure, since he invited you in the first place. All those in agreement with Arielle moving in and become a member of the family raise your hand"

Carlisle and Esme raised their hands smiling at me, Alice of course, Rosalie I wasn't completely sure but she raised her hand next, Emmett had both his hands in the air causing me to smile. But Jasper was the only vote that really mattered to me, I turned to face him last. His hand was raised and he nodded at me when our eyes met. "There it's settled. The four of you will go with Arielle to get her things later" Carlisle smiled "Now how will she be registered at school Alice?"

"Well you could have been my twin sister…but it seems you'll make a better fit as Emmett's biological younger sister" It made sense I was taller than Alice by a good four inches and Emmett and I had the same curly brown hair. I was also more on the muscular side than Alice who was so much more lithe and graceful. "You had chosen to remain in boarding school in Alaska, but missed the family too much to stay for all four years."

"Wonderful, you will of course have to use your abilities to convince some people around town and school that we had obviously mentioned you before. As much as I know you dislike doing that"

"No, no it's fine."

"Well, now that that's all settled, welcome to the family" Carlisle said standing and hugging me. "Esme and I will go call the school now"

"Welcome dear!" Esme beamed hugging me tightly and following Carlisle out of the room.

I stood not really knowing what to do for a few minutes until Emmett picked me up in a bone crushing hug "Awww I have another little sister now! Welcome to the family kid" he laughed putting me down.

"You know I have about 50 years on you right?"

"Yeah but you're my _baby_ sister as far as everyone else is concerned" Emmett smirked, messing up my hair.

"Alright you two…if we leave now we can make it back before tomorrow" Rosalie stated walking towards the garage, Emmett right behind her.

Alice smiled and latched on to my arm "I'm so glad you're staying!" I laughed at her enthusiasm and walked with her to the garage. Jasper was on my other side, still silent staring straight ahead with his hands in his pockets.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all_…I thought to myself


	11. Chapter 10

I sat in the back of Emmett's jeep in between Alice and Jasper trying my best not to look miserable as we drove through Seattle. I had called Tanya before we left and to say that she was angry with me was an understatement. I felt bad, well awful really but in the back of my head I couldn't help but know that this was the right thing for me to be doing.

"How about a game of truth or dare" Emmett suggested, breaking the silence in the car

"How would we go about completing these dares if we're all in a car and you're driving?" Alice asked

"It's not like any of us are going to get hurt we get into an accident….party pooper" Emmett grumbled in the front seat

"Actually I'd like to hear more about you Arielle, if you are going to be a Cullen now what did you do after you left the south?" Rosalie asked. _Boy was she a curious one_, _but I guess it could get my mind off of the Tanya situation..._

"Uh…well" I started clearing my throat "After I left the south I headed to New York where I met a group of traveling 'performing' vampires. They did a, I guess you could equate it to what cirque du soleil is now- Using our strength and agility to 'wow' humans and of course attain prey. They told me about all of the older, more civilized vampires in Europe. How they helped to guide them when they were young vampires and helped them to hone their skills. See, I held a specific purpose when I was in the southern armies and now on my own I wasn't really sure what to do with myself. So I decided that I would go to Europe and find a 'purpose' again; then I mayhaverobbedabank and got on the next boat to England."

"Wait, wait wait…did you just say you robbed a bank?" Emmett interjected

"Yeah…I mean it's not like it was hard to do in the early 1900s, no security cameras or anything. Not that it's hard to do now, but you know what I mean. Anyway, after I robbed my first and last bank and made it to England I searched throughout Europe for these so called 'teacher' vampires. I was in Italy and about to give up my search when I was approached by two very large hulking vampires, Demetri and Felix"

"The Volturi Guards?!" Alice questioned

I nodded and continued "Yes, they said that their masters were expecting me. I assumed that these vampires were who I had been looking for, and if not there was no way I could fight my way out of it. So it was best to go along. So after meeting Casius, Aro and Marcus, and Aro discovered my abilities they offered to help me harness them and take up residence in Volterra Palace."

"So you're a member of the guard? Like THE Guard? Carlisle has talked about them, they're wicked!" Emmett awed from the driver's seat

"No, I was and am not a member of the guard. Although I did get to practice on them" I smiled remembering one incident in which I had particularly good time messing with Jane and Alec. I'm sure they still loathe me for it.

"Why weren't you in the guard? Not a good enough fighter? I guess you're not as good as you think eh Jazzy" Emmett joked as Jasper let out a loud growl.

_Well at least we know he's not dead….or uh re-dead? _Emmett thought and I poorly attempted to cover my laugh with a cough. "No, that was definitely not it. Jazzy is a very good teacher" Jasper rolled his eyes and faced out the window "_Demetri_ wouldn't allow it"

I was content at leaving the conversation there, but I didn't need Jasper's abilities to sense their curiosity, _time to change the subject_

"Although I should probably be grateful he didn't. Living with the Volturi may seem glamorous but it is very empty. Always falling subject to Marcus, Casius and Aro's wishes, as well as their eating habits are far more cruel than the standard vampire. I'm not sure how much longer I would have lasted. And that is when I met Siobhan, Murphy and Connor, three Irish 'vegetarian' vampires such as yourselves, who had stopped in Voltera to pay a visit. They asked me to join them, sensing I was unhappy, and apparently Marcus felt something between me and Connor so Aro allowed me to leave with them as long as I promised to visit every now and again. Dydime was still alive so Marcus was in a much better mood most of the time. Anyway Siobhan had hoped that Murphy, who was Connor's biological twin and I would be mates like herself and Connor, but it wasn't meant to be."

Jasper had tensed significantly next to me but I ignored it, assuming it was just a reaction to someone else and continued

"Murphy was like all of my brothers combined so we got on quite well but it was never anything more, so when Siobhan and Connor went on yet another honeymoon Murphy and I went to the US where we met Tanya and her family in New York. So I left with Tanya for some 'girling up' as Murphy put it and he went back to Ireland, as far as the last time I talked with him. And that's my story" I sighed and looked out the window "Alice?!?" I panicked noting that far off look she got.

"Is Murphy tall, brown hair, blue eyes?" Alice asked

"Yeah….why?"

"He's going to visit soon and he will be joining us at Christmas" she smiled.

"Oh….ok!" I laughed glad it wasn't something worse.

"So what did you mean by girling up?" Emmett asked "Jazzy didn't make you shave your head and grow a beard or anything did he?" and so the car ride continued Emmett teasing Jasper, Jasper ignoring him or growling occasionally, Alice lost in thought, Rosalie scolding her husband and me trying not to laugh, too much.

-----------------------------

"You regret coming to live with us" Jasper stated, rather than asked, as we tried to stack my numerous books into two boxes. He didn't seem angry but more sad when he said it.

"What, no of course I don't…and that wasn't exactly a question"

"Empath remember, you can't hide behind a smile with me" He said pointing to his head "You've been feeling sad and guilty since we left Forks"  
I couldn't deny that "Tanya is very upset with me leaving" I sighed tossing a book into the pile and sitting on the floor. "She didn't even stay to say goodbye"

"If...well if it makes you unhappy to upset her so much then don't feel forced to come with us to protect Edward…" he mumbled something I couldn't make out and then quickly continued "Your abilities would be helpful, but we don't want to pressure you into this"

"You didn't, none of you did…I, I-hope that this is the right decision for you-all of you as well" _oh boy he definitely caught that slip…I don't need him hiding in his room for the next two years because I make him uncomfortable_

Jasper threw the last book into the box before pulling me up to face him, "What're you doing?" he rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Giving you a hug, obviously" I felt all the concerns I had melt away, I pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes "I'm very happy your uh life has turned out the way it has and that you're going to move in with us, Arielle" he kissed my cheek and flew down the stairs. I was paralyzed for a few seconds before I formed a response

"Hey! You cheated! You're not supposed to use your abilities on me!" I could hear him laughing all the way from the garage. I scowled taking one last look around my room and ran down to meet everyone.


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning, nervous about my first time at school I had gotten dressed in no real hurry and yet still managed to be early. So I decided to mull around the backyard until everyone was ready to leave. Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared into their room as soon as we got back and "I didn't even want to know" according to Edward. So I found a large rock near the end of the cleared area of their yard and sat staring into the forest for a while….I guess meditating? I'm not sure what its called when a vampire zones out for an hour.

"MOOOOOOOOORRRRNNNNNIIIIINNNNGGGG!" Alice's face suddenly appeared a centimeter away from mine and startled I fell backwards off my rock and into someone knocking us both over. If I could blush I would have instead I just glared up at Alice who was grinning and laughing at me. I turned to see which of the unfortunate Cullen's I had chosen to inflict my clumsiness on today. Of course, it was Jasper, who was also laughing at me. His smile was contagious and I sound found myself laughing along. He gave me his hand to pull me up just as the sun peaked through the cloud momentarily and I lost myself in his hazel eyes which sparkled in the light. Of course this meant when he pulled me up I slammed directly into his chest creating a loud booming sound that echoed across the field. Damn my vampire ADD.

Jasper raised his eyebrow at me curiously releasing my hand and smirking "Apparently you're not as alert as I remember…maybe I should have sent Charlotte out on watches instead?" My smiled turned into a glare and I crossed my arms in a huff, I could hear Alice giggling at our exchange as she danced away to the garage. "Let's see if you're as fast as I remember" He challenged grabbing the white knit hat from my head and taking off.

I groaned _what is with this family?_ As I bolted after him. He was fast, but I was faster and easily caught up with him a few yards from the garage, jumping on his back and attempting to reclaim my hat which he held just out of reach. After a few minutes I grew bored with this game so I leaned over and licked the side of Jasper's face. Shocked he dropped me and my hat as I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you two finished or is a make out session going to follow?"  
"Aww Em, don't tell me you're still mad about that? It's not my fault you bet against my driving skills" Jasper smirked, I grinned thinking of this earlier morning's events, Emmett had foolishly challenged Jasper to a race home from Denali- his jeep to my mustang.

"Or my car….don't insult the stang!" I added petting my car lovingly.

I wasn't really sure what to expect as Emmett drove into the parking lot of Forks high school behind Edward's Volvo, but for the first time since I became a vampire I felt time stop. All eyes and thoughts were focused on the Cullens, either that or I was becoming paranoid.

"Yes they're staring at _you_." Edward answered my unasked question.

"I hate hormonal teenagers…" Jasper mumbled glaring at a group of boys as one of them whistled and winked at me.

"Just think about that old lady from titanic, that's what keeps me from -"

"Ewwww Emmett!" Alice giggled.

I looked down at my outfit confused, I had on a plain white tshirt, a gray leather jacket, skinny black jeans and a pair of red flats. What could possibly be so provoking about this? "Come on _SIS_, Edward and I will take you to the Office" Emmett declared loudly so all the humans could hear as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Edward came up on my other side as we walked towards the building. I didn't need Jasper's ability to sense the curiosity and wonder coming from the entire parking lot…_this was going to be a very long day_. Edward chuckled "yes it is"

I had math first with Emmett and English by myself. My third period was history, which both Edward and Emmett had snickered when they found out I was taking it although they wouldn't say why. I walked into the classroom and up to the teacher…Mr. Redding.

"Ah, you must be Arielle, the new student!"

"Yes sir" I canvassed the room as he began talking to me about what I had missed this semester when my eyes met his amber ones. No wonder why they snickered at me….there he was, Jasper Whitlock, the only other vampire besides myself that _would_ take American History. He was already looking at me, at first excited and then slightly put off. I was curious but before I could probe further Mr. Redding's voice interrupted me.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class"

"Uh…well my name is Arielle Cullen, and my older brother Emmett is also at school here. As well as my other siblings Alice and Edward. I attended a boarding school in Alaska before I moved to Forks with my family."  
"Lovely, why don't you have a seat next to Mr. Hale."

I nodded and made my way over to Jasper's table. "So I see you were sent to babysit me?"

Ah..that explains his mood "Actually, Emmett and Edward made fun of me for picking this class…I guess I know why now"

He smiled "I guess we would be the only two interested in history anyways." I nodded agreeing.

"Does everyone always stare at you guys this much" I whispered sensing the boys behind me's thoughts and feeling their gaze.

"No, they've gotten used to us by now but you're the 'new girl' and a Cullen." He placed his arm around the back of my chair and pulled me closer, turning around to glare at the boys behind us. Their whispers only increased. "Teenagers" he grumbled only loud enough for me to hear and I laughed quietly at his display of protectiveness.

The hour went by not as slowly with Jasper there to entertain me. As Mr. Redding was talking we were comparing strategies for each battle he discussed, which ultimately ended up with us playing a mental game of Risk. Jasper had just captured my strong hold in Latin America when the bell rang. He jumped up from his chair and offered me his hand. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Lunch time" he stated as I accepted his hand and let him lead me to the cafeteria "ready?" he asked as we approached the doors.

"Should I be worried?"

Jasper laughed at my slight hesitation and dragged me towards the lunch line, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "You're a vampire, whats a school full of moody, hormonal, gossipy teenagers going to do?"


	13. Chapter 12

_**Jasper's POV**_

A day at Forks High was always unbelievably boring and almost unbearable for me, but today was worse than any other day so far. It was only third period, History, and I was already contemplating slamming my head repeatedly into a wall, of course this would do nothing but distract me from all of these ridiculous emotions for mere moments. Arielle's arrival at school had sprung - I smirked at my own pun - a whole new wave of lust and hormonal madness at school, on top of the usual teenage angst and drama. It was getting to be insufferable, if it got any worse I'd probably and unfortunately end up slamming into and kissing the next female that walked into this room. I've spoken too soon - the change in the room's mood was incredible the shift to awe, lust and jealousy were instantaneous, there at the front of the room was Arielle talking with Mr. Redding.

I smiled at my last thought, I wonder if she would mind if I did slam her into the wall and kiss her in front of the whole class. Merely for her convenience of course, it would stop the boys…I mean it worked with Emmett and Rosalie right? Im pretty sure I would have to get these thoughts out of my head, mostly because Arielle can hear them and secondly because well…it just wasn't going to happen. As Arielle introduced her self to the class I sighed figuring Emmett and Edward added this to her schedule to keep me in check or babysit or whatever - it was the only class I had by myself.

"Lovely, why don't you have a seat next to Mr. Hale." Mr. Redding announced, of course she would sit by me, no one else did - and with good reason. She nodded and made her way over to my table

"So I see you were sent to babysit me?"

She looked at me questioningly, "Actually, Emmett and Edward made fun of me for picking this class…I guess I know why now"

I stand corrected, I smiled glad she wasn't there merely because of me "I guess we would be the only two interested in history anyways."

She nodded in agreement "Does everyone always stare at you guys this much?"

"No, they've gotten used to us by now but you're the 'new girl' and a Cullen." I placed my arm around the back of her chair and pulled it closer, turning around I sent a glare at the boys behind us. Their whispers only increased. "Teenagers" I grumbled, and she giggled at me.

How could history possibly be this boring?! It was so interesting to live through and the battles were…well, ugh this man didn't do them nearly a quarter of the justice they deserved. I glanced over at the clock…amazing this guy could actually stop time for vampires…how was it possible that not even 20 min had passed. I sighed and slouched in my chair. Arielle smiled at me and winked while pointing at her head.

_Jasperrrr…..this class is AWFUL! _ I heard her voice in my head

_Yeah, tell me about it….got any ideas?_

_Actually I do….do you know how to play risk Jasper?_

As fun as our game of risk was the bell finally rang and I sprang out of my chair excited to have one more period over. Arielle looked at me curiously.

"Lunch time" I stated as she accepted my outstretched hand, I could sense her nervousness and it made me chuckle "ready?"I asked as we approached the doors.

"Should I be worried?"

I laughed at her hesitation, she could fight vampires in a war, hang with the Volturi but high schoolers made her nervous "You're a vampire, what's a school full of moody, hormonal, gossipy teenagers going to do?"

_**Arielle's POV**_

Yes I should most definitely be worried. Jasper failed to mention how the whispering and staring only got worse as the day went on. Also some girl named Lauren hated me most vehemently because of my close "relationship" with Jasper- apparently someone had a major crush and deluded herself into thinking that Jasper secretly felt the same way. Her and her friend Jessica were the queen gossips of the school. And after some necessary intervention on my part, they were telling anyone who would listen about me and my history with the Cullens - completely fabricated and far beyond what I had mentally suggested but helpful to our cause nonetheless. I also saw Edward's "human issue" as Rosalie liked to call her - Bella. She seemed nice and genuine enough for him but Edward had decided it was best to ignore her for now, despite Alice's visions/protests. Class wise, I never knew high school was so boring - I had gym with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper then French with Rosalie and Alice, and psychology with Jasper again to end the day.

And so school continued on for the next few weeks exactly the same. The student body of Forks high soon grew bored with me and moved on to new gossip. Although Lauren still hated me. When we got back from school I'd play video games or pull pranks with Emmett, go shopping or do design projects with Rosalie and Alice or talk with Esme and Carlisle. Jasper and I grew closer as well; we spent almost every night reading or discussing various historical periods or currently we were coming up with a new and more complex version of Risk. Edward for the most part had been MIA going on runs or keeping to himself, this whole Bella thing was torturing him more than any of us would like - Alice said he would come around one day soon, and I hoped she was right.

It was nearing the end of February and after a particularly long day of school, I was lying with my head dangling off my bed absorbed in a book when someone knocked. "Come innnnn!" I said not looking up from my book. I heard the door open and nothing else so after a few minutes I just assumed I had imagined it.

"Interesting book?" Jasper's face suddenly appeared above mine. Startled I attempted to sit up only managing to fall off the bed into a backwards roll. "You have got to be one of the spacy-est vampires I've ever met"

"Or you guys have to be the most annoying vampires I have ever lived with" I grumbled as he helped me to my feet.

"But you love us just the same" he grinned cheekily.

I rolled my eyes and sat back on my bed, right side up, and cross legged "So, you wanted something?"

"Not really, I was just bored and Emmett is out hunting with Carlisle and the girls are doing shopping clothes girly things so I came to see what you were up to. Then I got distracted by the fact that I haven't seen your room since you finished it. I like it….interesting choice with the bed though"

"I just like to think of it as a bigger, more comfortable couch…come try it…come on I don't bite" Jasper rolled his eyes and joined me on the other side of the bed - he squirmed around for a while, so I slapped him with my book "Are you done?"

He sighed dramatically and fidgeted around one last time before settling down "Ok. So it is rather comfortable, ill give you that" I nodded as I went back to reading my book "what are you reading?" he asked reaching for my book.

"Nothing!" I said a little too quickly hiding it behind my back

Jasper quirked an eyebrow "Ohhh now I have to know, what could possibly be so embarrassing? A diary perhaps? Babysitter's club?"

"Baby sitter's club? Why do _you_ know about that?" I smirked getting up from the bed and hopefully subtly puting away my book. Jasper was in front of me in a second.

"Thought you could get away?" He grabbed for the book but I was quicker, anticipating his actions I ran across the room. Unfortunately my room isnt that big and after a few times circling around, I made a break for the door but Jasper blocked it. Grabbing me he threw me over his shoulder and pinned me underneath him on my bed. "Now, lets see this book"

After Jasper had successfully captured my book and ran who knows where I was hanging out in the kitchen with Alice and Rosalie

"What book is this that you cant even name it? I mean it cant be as embarrassing as that time when Alice and I-well anyways..." Rosalie continued after getting a glare from Alice.

I sighed_ it would only be a matter of time before they found out anyway_ "Dracula"

"Dracula?!?" Alice shouted and her and Rosalie immediately burst into laughter

"I was curious!" they only laughed harder "ugh, fine! I'm going to my room" another regrettable decision. I opened the door to find Emmett sprawled out on my bed, Edward lying on the carpet of my floor and Jasper reclining on my small couch against the window - each with one of the Vampire Lestat books I thought I had hidden, apparently not so successfully. "What are you doing?!?!"

"You were so interested in these books we decided to check them out….but I can see why now, Lestat is just-" Jasper sighed.

" so…so…dreamy!" Emmett giggled from my bed.

"Now, now boys, lets not fight there's enough Lestat for all of us!" Edward winked.

"I hate all of you….you're never going to let me live this down are you?"

"Nope" Emmett smiled

"ugh" I grumbled

"Emmmmmeeeetttttt!" Rosalie's voice came from downstairs

"That's my cue! But I'm keeping this book, I'm interested!" he said skipping out of the room.

"I wonder about him sometimes…." Edward shook his head, handing me the book as he walked out "not bad…totally false, but entertaining"

Jasper patted the seat next to him, I crossed my arms and glared at him but he just pouted and patted the seat again "fine." I muttered sitting on the couch as far away from him as possible, which was difficult since it was a 2 person couch.

He just laughed at me "you cant pretend to be mad at me…I know you're amused"

_Stupid vampire powers _"what else can you tell me oh wise one?"

Jasper laughed again "now you're annoyed at me" I glared again "ok, ok im sorry" he said attacking me with a hug.

"fine, you're forgiven" I sighed dramatically but joking. "soooo…...can I have my book back now?"


	14. Chapter 13

The school was buzzing with gossip and nonsense the past week, and today was no better. Apparently a dance was coming up soon and all the students were on edge and it was driving Jasper crazy. He didn't even take on Emmett's arm wrestle challenge for later or want to play our risk battle game. I sighed as I sank farther into my chair as I waited for History to begin, Jasper hadn't come in yet, but I assumed he was just taking his sweet time in order to waste more of the day. _As if that would help_

"Heyyy baby" I looked up to see one of the boys who sat behind me leaning against my table, in what I can only guess would be an attempt at looking cool.

"Hi?"

"So, since creepo Hale isn't here today I figured this was your chance to ask me to the dance." I raised an eyebrow "Don't be shy, I know you like me…I mean come on, who doesn't?" he laughed earning a high five from his friend.

_is this kid actually serious?! _I searched through his thoughts…_yes, in fact he is_

"Come on, you don't want to go to the dance all by yourself - and if you're lucky you could even become my girlfriend"

I was about to respond when a low growl came from behind him "Arielle, already has a date to the dance and all future dances, but good try Josh. Maybe one day your unwarranted confidence might actually work on a girl- an unfortunately desperate girl. But that's irrelevant. I suggest you turn around and go back to your seat now and leave her alone." Jasper said murderously serious. This kid didn't need telling twice and he stumbled back to his seat bewildered.

_'bout time you showed up…thinking about skipping without me? _ I thought at him with a pout

_Never!.....but now that you mention it skipping does sound good. _He rubbed his chin thinking.

_Ill race you home!_

_And how do you propose we sneak out of class with everyone wat-_

_Don't worry I've got it covered. _ The entire class turned to look out the window at the "noise" as we snuck out at vampire speed

------

"I WIN! I WIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" I shouted dancing around the clearing we ended up in

"I let you win" Jasper responded and I stopped dancing

"Twice in a row? I think not buddy…it's ok, you don't have to be embarrassed that you got out pinned by a girl. I won't tell Emmett….NOT!"

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh, _wouldn't_ I?" I smirked crossing my arms across my chest "It's almost time for school to be getting out anyways"

Jasper slowly walked towards me "Now Arielle, why would you want to tell Emmett about this? I mean really it's not that embarrassing, unless you're admitting that girls are just far less skilled at well…everything?"

"Girls are what?! That's it Whitlock! You asked for it" I growled poking him hard in the chest and running off towards the house before he could stop me

"Damnit" Jasper mumbled chasing after me.

Jasper was fast but I was faster so about halfway there I thought I had lost him but in fact he had just taken a short cut and reappeared right before I reached the house. He had the advantage of knowing the area far better than I did. I heard him gaining on me _Oh Crap…_ I Thought as he tackled me onto the forest floor. We jokingly wrestled around as I struggled to get free but to no avail, he pinned me beneath him, much like the other day when he stole my book from me. But for some reason it felt different.

"Ha! I win" he smirked leaning over me, arms on either side of my head. I attempted to squirm away one more time but he was stronger than me and shifted so his knees were on other side of me.

"Damnit…..ok, _you_ win. I won't tell Emmett, now let me up"

He laughed "uh, uh…not so fast, who said I'm going to let you up that easily?"

"Awww pretty please Jazzy??" I said sweetly, batting my eyes

"Nice try, but no. You have to admit that I was right and I: A. let you win, B. girls are stupid and C. that you love me and wont be mad at me"

"_Really?_"

"Really really….and you have to mean it!" he smirked

"Fine. I, Arielle Joanna Smithson admit that you, Jasper Whitlock Hale were right and let me win -"

"Twice"

"_Twice._ And that girls are stupid and that I won't be mad at you when this is over."

"Annnnnnnd?"

I narrowed my eyes _This vampire was really pushing my buttons today _"And I. love. you. Happy?" I grumbled.

"Very" he said and then softly brushed the hair out of my face. He rubbed his thumb against my cheek as he leaned closer to me.

If I had a working heart I'm sure it would have been beating abnormally fast right now "Good" I whispered as he closed the gap between us. Our lips meeting in a soft but passionate kiss. Every emotion he usually held back hit me - lust, admiration, love - and it only made it more intense. He pulled away first and looked at me, I'm assuming waiting for a reaction.

So I said that first thing that came to mind "Well that sure as hell beats class" he opened his mouth as if to say something and then just rolled off me in a fit of laughter

"Only you would respond to me basically admitting I have feelings for you and making out in a field by equating it to a day of school. If I was a less secure man, I'd be insulted that you think my kissing skills aren't up to par"

I smiled "Well maybe you should try that again and see if you can prove that they are up to par…maybe beyond that"

He laughed and pulled me onto him "I'll gladly take that challenge"


	15. Chapter 14

_**JASPER'S POV**_

"We should head back" Arielle mumbled as she ran her hands along my chest

"Do we have to?" I sighed burying my head into her hair. This had undoubtedly been the best afternoon of my existence and I was not looking forward to everyone's commentary back at the house.

"Yes, Esme will be worried annnnnnnd" she started to detangle herself from my hold and kissed me "I cant wait to tell Emmett how I beat you twice" she laughed running off.

"ugh, women." I grumbled and ran after her [again] before she caused too much damage.

I walked into the house a few minutes after Arielle did and it was eerily silent until Emmett's earth rumbling laugh erupted from the living room.

"!!!! Ohhhh JASPER!!!!!!!" he yelled skipping into the kitchen

I sighed "Yes, Emmett?"

"Wanna have a match? I hear you're a little off your game today."

"I let her win, Emmett. Just like that time you let Rosalie -"

"Ababalaha" he shouted covering my mouth "_are you CRAZY?!_ _don't talk about that_!" he hissed at me

I smirked "Fine. I won't if-"

"Good. Now, lets go for a hunt, I need to welcome you to the vampires who have women club" I raised an eyebrow at him "There are certain things you must do, and can't do - like talk about _that_ kinda thing if you want to make sure-"

"I don't think Arielle is like that, and I mean we just…it's-"

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper…she's a woman right?"

"Well yes but-"

"Nope, come on we can meet Carlisle at work, he is the master and can explain better than I can." He patted my shoulder and headed out the door, I hesitated. "Trust me, you'll thank us." I sighed and followed him out the door…._I guess it couldn't hurt_

* * *

_**ARIELLE'S POV**_

"Didn't Jasper just come in?" I asked Alice and Rosalie as Emmett had skipped out into the kitchen.

"Awww, its cute that you worry about him already" Rosalie cooed at me

I rolled my eyes at her "Alice you've been exceptionally quiet, even if you did see it coming…what's going on?"

"Hmmm? Oh…..well its just Edward, he still hasn't made up his mind about things and its been driving me crazy" she sighed "I have like 15 visions a day, its frustrating."

I nodded and searched the house for Jasper's thoughts but found him missing, perfect time to find Edward "did Edward go with Jasper and Emmett?"

"No, I think they went to go hang out with Carlisle…you know 'man talk' " Rosalie joked. "Edward's probably out running or whatever it is he does after school….Im going to finish tuning my car, try not to be _too_ _loud_ tonight Arielle" earning her another eye roll.

"He's at the west bank cliff, on the left field path…if you were wondering" Alice winked, I hugged her and ran off.

* * *

_**JASPER'S POV**_

Although informative, I wasn't sure how much help Carlisle and Emmett's advice would be with Arielle….she wasn't exactly the average woman. But at least I know now that I wasn't the only one constantly confused about the female species. "As much as I hate to admit it - "

"Yup….sayyyyy it!" Emmett interrupted as we were running back to the house and Carlisle was heading back to work

I sighed "You were right…"

"Can I get that in writing?! Or better yet, I'll wrestle you for it!"

Even with my constant moodiness lately Emmett's fun aura and childish demeanor never ceases to put me in a good mood "Fine! Loser -"

"Gets bedroom privileges for the week!"

I laughed "Is that all you ever think about?"

"No, not always…sometimes I think about bears, hunting them and sleeping like them and err sometimes I think about cars…doesn't matter I'm obviously going to win since you couldn't even beat Arielle and she's like half your size!"

I growled and tackled Emmett into a nearby bush not realizing it covered a hill which ultimately lead us to roll and wrestle our way down an unknown path. Not exactly a life threatening injury causing hassle but an added obstacle to wrestling someone with a ridiculous amount of extra strength. We eventually came to a stop in a small wooded area over looking a cliff and continued our struggle.

"I think he's gotten you pinned multiple times now Emmett" Edward's laughter interrupted us from a few yards away.

"Oh yeah?! How long have you been sitting there anyway?" Emmett huffed as we took a pause from our current match.

"A few hours, but watching you guys was entertaining so I figured I'd let you carry on for a while."

"Then I believe as an unbiased third party observer Edward has declared me a winner…maybe next week Emmett" I laughed patting him on the shoulder.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted…well at least Rosalie likes me" Emmett stuck his tongue out and went back to the house.

I sighed and sat next to Edward on the rock and looked out into the cliffs with him.

"So….you and Arielle are getting along then?"

"Yeah, you can say that" I smiled "I guess I should thank you for bringing her back with you from Alaska."

Edward shrugged and patted me on the shoulder "I figured you could use a partner in crime around here"

I smiled and we sat in silence for a while, I know my calm and peaceful (for once) presence was helpful for him. " You know if I can find someone like Arielle, with all the things that I've done or had happen in my existence you deserve to find your own happiness." He moved to say something but I continued "Edward preying on bad men even if they were humans does not qualify you for a lifetime of punishment. If she makes you happy then stop fighting it, we can see what it's doing to you, and we'd rather you be happy. Besides who's going to gang up on Emmett with me or tell me what to say when Alice or Rosalie or Arielle are mad at me?" He cracked a slight smile and again we just sat in silence I tried to clear my thoughts and let him sit in peace - a rarity for him I'm sure.

"And just where have you been?!" Arielle's voice disrupted the silence, as she appeared next to us a while later.

Completely taken off guard I attempted to answer "Uh…well I was-"

She laughed and hopped into my lap "Not you silly….Edward." she turned to face him "Are you done hiding out from us? Emmett refuses to play chess with me anymore."

He smiled "Well we can't have you running around ganging up on Emmett all the time, your chess skills will suffer and then I will have no one to play with."

"Good, because don't tell Jasper but I definitely let him win sometimes"

Edward laughed again and I scowled "are you saying I'm bad at chess?"

"Noooooooooo. I was just saying that you're much better at strategizing but I get too tempted to cheat…"

I gave her a stern look "cheating?! And to think I was going to let you know that I beat Emmett wrestling today and won the best prize ever" I could tell she was curious and about to search through my thoughts so I replayed the event in my head.

"Ohhhh…well I have been on terrible behavior then. I guess you'll just have to do something about this yourself Jazz." she kissed me right below my ear and got off my lap. "Ill see you back at the house then…Edward I better see you back at the house."

"I am so glad that my room is on the other side of the house from yours Jasper." he remarked as Arielle disappeared down the path towards the house.

"yeah….and just think about the whole Bella situation, I think the solution has been in front of you all along" He nodded and I left to follow after Arielle.


	16. Chapter 15

Some time has passed and Edward had finally decided to give into his feelings for Bella today was the day he was going to bring her over the house.

_**ARIELLE'S POV**_

"I'm so glad Edward has finally decided to officially introduce us to Bella, it's nice to see him happy." I stated as I absentmindedly ran my hands through Jasper's hair. I was reclining on his couch as he laid there, head in my lap reading a book.

"Mmmm" he murmured in agreement barely looking from the pages.

"The _Art of War_ again?" I laughed peering to see what could be so distracting.

"I'm just brushing up on my strategy, you seem to be getting continually better at reading my chess plays…either that or you're cheating again" he stated raising an eyebrow at me.

I laughed and leaned down to kiss his forehead "you'll never know" he rolled his eyes and went back to reading. As we sat there I had time to think over what the past few months had been like. It was unbelievable that I could be so fortunate. To have a loving family…or semblance of one. Esme was more of a mother than Ive ever had, Carlisle a wise and kind patriarch. Emmett reminded me of my brothers and of Murphy the closest thing to relative I've had in this current existence. Rosalie and Alice were the sisters I never got to have. And a loving uhm boyfriend I guess? We had never really discussed the whole mate thing but I kind of enjoyed the way things were now…peaceful and uncomplicated.

"And what are you thinking about?" Jasper's voice moved me from my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed he had gotten up and was putting the book back in its place on the shelf.

"Nothing really…just how lucky I am to have to you all in my life I guess." He smiled and sat down next to me pulling me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the side of his neck.

"More like how lucky I am to have you."

I giggled "We are not going to have one of those 'No I love you more' conversations, I'll tell you that right now…I am not Rosalie"

He laughed "And thank goodness for that! So you're excited to meet Bella then?"  
"Yes…I haven't had the chance to talk to her at school or anything but she seems nice and she's crazy enough to love a vampire. How about you?"

"Mhmm. Edward asked me not to get too close just make sure she's comfortable. I think I can handle that"

"Well I'd say…you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for Jazz…he's just overprotective. And rightfully so, she seems to be quite accident prone" Right as I said that we heard Edward's car pull into the drive way. "Im going to put on some shoes, I'll see you downstairs" I stated attempting to detangle myself from Jasper's grasp. He laughed at my struggle but eventually let go, I stuck my tongue out and ran out the door. He attempted to chase me but with little success as I could hear Alice coming into the hallway to distract him. I would have to thank her later. I found my shoes and raced down the back stairs, I decided to come through the kitchen side of the front entry way.

"That's Arielle, she is currently our newest addition to the family. Arielle this is Bella" I heard Edward state as I walked through the kitchen.

"Hi Bella, it's really nice to meet you" I said walking over and giving her a very very light handshake. _She really was fragile, but mentally strong or insane I still hadn't decided based on the fact that she was standing in a living room full of vampires_.

Edward snorted at my thought."Where are Alice and Jasper?" He asked hoping to avoid Bella's potential question.

Alice flew down the stairs and in the distraction I watched Jasper, I knew Edward was still worried about him but I had all the faith in the world for him, and I knew that this wasn't a big deal.

"Hello Bella" he smiled at her.

"Hi Jasper."

He slid over to me and laced his fingers with mine. In the mean time Bella had gotten caught staring at the piano.

"Edward didn't tell you he was musical?" Esme asked her.

"No, I should have known I guess." Somewhat confused we all paused "Edward can do everything, right?" she continued.

Jasper snickered and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "I like her already" he whispered in my ear.

After being convinced to play we all subtly slipped out of the room hoping to give Edward and Bella some privacy. Jasper, fingers still laced with mine, led me back upstairs but past his room.

"I'm bored with the couch, your bed is roomier anyway…what? I could sense you were curious" he smiled at me as he pulled me into my bedroom and then tackled me onto my bed.

"Didn't you make fun of me for having this bed?" I laughed settling on top of him comfortably.

"I most certainly did not, if I made fun of the bed I was clearly mistaken, because now we can do this sort of activity comfortably" He smirked and flipped me over so he was on top of me. We wrestled around until I finally had him pinned.

"And here I win again!" I laughed and rolled over so we were laying next to each other on the bed. Jasper opened his mouth with what I'm sure was a witty reply when Alice skipped into our room.

"We're going to play baseball tonight!!!!" she cheered.

Jasper sat up, immediately excited "Finally! It's been at least a month or so since we've played"

"I'll go get Emmett and Rosalie!" I said excitedly…Jaspers mood was unsurprisingly catching.

"Yup, and me and Jasper will go tell Edward….tell them we need to be at the field in three hours!" she called after me as I sprinted out of the house.

_Finally some normalcy around the Cullen household._ I laughed at my own thought…._since when have any of those people including myself been normal?_


	17. Chapter 16

As I stood in the field with Edward, Bella and Esme concentrating on altering the perception of these three rogue vampires that Bella was also a vampire I couldn't help but smirk slightly at a thought I had hours ago...nothing was ever normal around here. Luckily everything was working out fine so far, the three vampires, Laurent, Victoria and James, were going to take Esme, Edward and Bella's places in the game at Carlisle's suggestion. That way we could keep them busy so that Edward could get Bella far enough away so that they wouldn't catch her scent. But of course, just as they turned to leave a light breeze ruffled Bella's hair, sending her scent flying across the field – the entire moment was too fast for me to salvage the situation.

Before I knew it Edward and James were down in a crouch growling at each other

_He's a tracker!_ Edward's voice shouted in my head. I mentally cursed, this is not good.

Emmett ran over to back Edward and I instinctively shifted over next to Jasper ready to face Victoria and Laurent if this turned into a fight. I knew Jasper was trying to calm the mood as Carlisle attempted to verbally appease the tension. I quickly read the other vampires' minds – they weren't going to attack now clearly outnumbered, but this was nowhere near over – I mentally passed this along to the rest of the Cullens.

"Emmett, Edward, Alice and Bella will take the Jeep while the rest of us will run with you back to our home" Carlisle stated as the standoff between Edward and James ended for now. Everyone else held their positions as the four of them ran off to the jeep. The tension had not ebbed after Bella and Edward left, James was clearly hell bent on his plan, Victoria his mate would blindly follow him anywhere, the other, Laurent was not so sold on this plan. The other vampires had left supposedly headed for bigger game – we of course knew differently, while Laurent stayed behind to tell us about James.

A few minutes after we returned to the house, Alice and Emmett entered the kitchen where we had all gathered.

"Alice, what's the plan?"Carlisle asked moving towards the kitchen island, which was now starting to looking like a war council meeting the way we all hovered over it.

"In a nutshell….Edward is taking Bella from her house here – she's telling Charlie she can't live here anymore and is going to phoenix. You guys will distract James long enough for me to get her down to Phoenix. After that Edward will fly down and meet Bella to take her somewhere safer, and the rest of us will continue to track James"

"Alice, you can't go to phoenix by yourself, if this tracker is as ruthless as Laurent said he is, someone should go with you" Esme reasoned.

"She's right Alice, you need someone else there, just in case" Jasper reasoned.

"Well thanks for volunteering Jazz, you can come with me. You have ten minutes before we go hunt" Alice smiled and ran upstairs to pack some things for Bella to wear.

Jasper looked from each of us with a confused expression but we all agreed with Alice "I … but I can't go! What if something –"

"Don't worry Jazzy-bear! Nothing is going to happen to my baby sister, not while I'm around" Emmett smiled pulling me into a hold and messing with my hair. I rolled my eyes and attempted to get out of his grasp "Besides, you taught her how to fight…thinking you're skills aren't up to par?"

Jasper let out a low rumbling growl and muttered some choice words under his breath.

"Come on Emmett….let her go, and be nice to Jasper…he is _my _brother," Rosalie stated, coming up and rubbing his arm "And don't pretend like you wouldn't be worried if it were me and you in the same situation"

Emmett sighed and released me, I stuck my tongue out at him before turning to Jasper, "I know you worry, but Emmett's right. Nothing is going to happen to me. Alice and Bella need you, especially Bella. You can keep her moods in check, you know how temperamental and stubborn teenagers are" I said hoping to get him to smile a little.

Jasper sighed and pulled me into his arms "Fine"

I kissed his cheek "That's my Jazzy-bear!" He merely rolled his eyes and kissed me for real.

"You guys are gross" Emmett whined.

"Aww, stop it. I think they're adorable" Rosalie cooed, slapping Emmett on the arm.

"Ready Jazz? There's a pack of deer right across the river" Alice said as she skipped into the kitchen. He kissed the top of my head and followed her out the door.

As soon as their figures disappeared through the tree line Edward burst through the kitchen door, carrying Bella. I felt like we were in some kind of revolving door, people running in and out of the kitchen every few minutes…I wanted to laugh picturing all the Cullens trapped in a revolving door but figured it wasn't really the best time. So instead I passed the mental image along to Emmett who fought back a laugh as he pictured Jasper slamming into one of the glass walls of the door. I was always glad Emmett was around to help lighten the tension – even if it was only in our heads. He winked at me as Edward placed Bella in a chair and joined us at the kitchen island.

"Rosalie and Arielle will each take a set of Bella's clothes to confuse the tracker, while Alice –"

"And Jasper" Esme added.

"Jasper?" Edward asked "Are you sure he…I mean, can he handle this?"

"Yes, he can. Give him some credit Edward – he's currently out engorging himself with deer as an extra precaution" I stated, hoping that Edward would keep his comments to himself when Jasper got back. It was hard enough for him controlling his thirst, something I understood completely, and he was doing so well recently.

"He has the most fighting experience out of all of us, and paired with Alice, they can protect Bella from anything or anyone" Carlisle pointed out.

Edward merely nodded and continued with the plan "So…while Alice and Jasper get Bella down to Phoenix, Esme distract the female, Victoria, and the rest of us will continue to track James. Any questions?"

We all nodded, Esme ran Bella upstairs to change her into Alice's clothes while myself and Rosalie, although somewhat begrudgingly on her part, changed into Bella's. We walked into the garage to find Jasper and Alice readying Carlisle's car. The rest of us split into groups, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett would make a path up North towards Canada, while Carlisle and I would run south towards California. Edward pulled Bella aside to reassure her once more; I looked across the room at Jasper. Despite our show in the kitchen we weren't very public with our affection, especially since we were still kind of undefined. He looked me straight in the eye with a serious expression as his voice floated into my head.

_Be careful…I know you can handle yourself but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be concerned_

_Don't worry Jazz; you won't be getting rid of me that easily._ _Plus it'll give you an excuse to beat up Emmett if I'm not in one piece when you get back_

_That does sound rather promising… _

I winked at Jasper as he got into the driver's seat and saw the corner of his mouth turn up in a smile, before they drove away.

"Ready to go?" Carlisle asked, placing his arm around my shoulder. I nodded leaning into the makeshift hug. "Alright then, everyone, make sure you have your cell phones and check in as often as possible"


	18. Chapter 17

_Some of the text in this chapter is taken from the book – and belongs to Stephanie Meyers…so don't sue me yeah? I'm just borrowing, with credit_

_

* * *

_

**JASPER'S POV**

"You're wrong you know," I said breaking the silence that had enveloped the car; I looked back through the rearview mirror at Bella as I said this.

"What?" Bella asked, realizing I was in fact talking to her. Her mood was a cross between depressed, anxious, and bordering on worthlessness.

"I can feel what you're feeling now – and you _are_ worth it."

"I'm not," she mumbled. "You heard what Laurent said, James was lethal. What if something goes wrong? If something happens to any of them, Carlisle, Emmett…Edward, Esme, Arielle…how could I live with myself when it'd be my fault? None of you should me risking yourselves for me"

_In such a short period of time she had grown so much compassion for all of us, even knowing what we are. _"Bella, Bella, stop. Trust me on this – none of us are in jeopardy, you're under too much strain as it is, don't add to it with wholly unnecessary worries." My message clearly wasn't getting across to her as she looked away "Listen to me! Our family is strong; our only fear is losing you."

"We're a family Bella, and we only want to see our family members safe and happy. This family includes you now…you haven't seen the changes we've seen in Edward since you came into his life."

She sighed and looked at the window as we all shifted back into silence that lasted until we got to the hotel room. Alice went into the other room to order Bella some room service, Edward reminded us that humans do in fact have to eat a few times a day. I sat on the couch watching the TV with little interest while Bella sat on the floor picking at the carpet.

"I'm sorry for separating you and Arielle" she said quietly without looking up from the floor

"Bella, you need to stop apologizing for things you had no control over" I smiled slightly and tried to calm her mood.

"I know…I just feel bad, I mean I can't stand to be away from Edward for more than a class period, I can only imagine how hard it is for you two to be apart"

"Like I said before Bella, do not worry about any of us. And as for me and Arielle, of course I miss her company, but as I said we're all more than willing to do what it takes to keep you safe."

"When did you know you loved her?" I looked over at her thoughtfully "I mean…I didn't mean to assume or pry!" she added quickly.

_Did everyone know how I felt? Yet Arielle and I had barely brought up anything about our feelings in conversation to each other _"I want to say it was the first time I ever saw her…but when I really knew, was when I'd give anything, including my own welling being, than to see her in pain or harmed."

She nodded, but didn't answer. Her mood went from anxious to somewhat complacent…well at least she wasn't stressed any more.

* * *

Bella had been in the airport bathroom for no more than a minute when Alice appeared at my side "She's running Jazz….this was all a distraction!"

I don't think my eyes could have gotten wider than they were at that moment without exploding from my head…_Damn that was clever._

Alice was on the phone with Edward and we were off and running after her before things got worse.

* * *

James was dead and Bella was safe and alive, thankfully. All of us except Edward had returned home, he remained in Phoenix with Bella as she was still in the hospital. I was sitting in a tree in the backyard of our house thinking. Edward and Bella had only known each other for a few months, yet they had so much love for each other. So really what was I waiting for?

I was on the ground and running before I had even realized I had moved. Arielle was standing near the computer with Esme, Rosalie and Alice looking at some kind of color samples. Emmett was playing video games and Carlisle was reading the paper.

_Arielle…can I talk to you in the kitchen? _She looked over at me and nodded, then followed me into the kitchen.

I walked over to Arielle before could rethink what I was doing, grabbed her and kissed her deeply.

"I am in love with you, Arielle. I don't know why I haven't said it to you before but I'm saying it now. From the first time I saw you riding horses at midnight all those years ago, I knew somehow, that I'd love you forever. And since you walked into this house and back into my life again, I knew that I had been given a second chance and…well….I can't envision my life without you."

I waited in silence for her reaction. She stood unmoving for what seemed like an eternity before she opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

**ARIELLE'S POV**

_I…did Jasper just say what I think he said? Am I dreaming? Don't be ridiculous Arielle, vampires don't sleep we can't dream…Oh god, he's still standing here…say something idiot!_

I opened my mouth to speak on command from my brain, but to be honest I couldn't think of anything to say…so I did the only thing I could think of and kissed him, hoping he could sense that the feelings were returned. I pulled away and he wrapped me in a hug, "I love you, Jasper Whitlock" I whispered in his ear. He pulled me closer, if that was possible and I could feel the happiness resonating off him. I couldn't help but smile; it was truly a perfect moment.

"Bow, chica, booow, woooow!" Emmett's voice came booming through the kitchen.

_Of course, he would. I'm not sure on what planet I'm on when I think that moments like these could last more than 30 sec when I live with that clown…_I thought to myself and reluctantly pulled away from Jasper to see the rest of Cullens standing in the doorway.

"Finally!" Alice smiled

"Agreed…it took you guys so long, I thought Alice would burst" Rosalie laughed

Esme was beaming and wrapped us both in a hug, "I was hoping when Edward brought you with him from Alaska you two would get together!"

"We're all so happy for the two of you…we're glad to have you both as part of the family" Carlisle said as he patted Jasper on the shoulder.

I smiled and leaned my head on Jasper's shoulder…_I was part of a family now, I had somehow fallen in love with amazing man, my life couldn't possibly get any better than this._

"So does this mean you guys are going to _do it_ all the time now? Cause we share a wall you know…"

"Emmett!" Esme shouted, as the rest of us burst out laughing.

_I could easily get used to living like this_


	19. Chapter 18

Bella was sitting in a chair sighing and fidgeting while Alice and I were doing her makeup and hair for the prom. Despite the whole James scenario, Edward had started to be a lot more comfortable with letting Bella around us, seeing as we all were accepting of their relationship…except Rosalie that is, but that was for other reasons. Jasper of course still kept a slight distance, just in case, but I bounded between getting to know Bella and staying with Jasper.

"Damnit Bella…stop moving! I've had to redo your eye makeup like three times now," Alice groaned.

I laughed, "Don't make me get Jasper in here to sedate you!"

Her eyes went wide, "No, no, I'll stop. I want to be conscious to make sure I don't leave with a clown face and a Victorian poof hairstyle."

"Bella, I for one am insulted….you will leave here looking nothing less than spectacular!" Alice smiled making a grandiose hand gesture.

"Alice….tell me those ridiculous silver stilettos are not for me…I have one broken leg already!" she whined looking over at the clothes sprawled out on Alice's bed.

"Edward wasn't kidding when he said you'd give us a hard time with this" I smiled, and finished putting the last curler in her hair. Alice looked over at the clock in her room and grew a suspicious smile.

_Alice?_ I tried to read her thoughts but having Edward around gave her lot of practice at hiding things. _Ugh…this better be a good surprise Alice, you've been giving me that look all week._ She merely shrugged and went back to doing Bella's makeup. "Actually, Arielle can you do me a favor and see if Rosalie is back with our dresses yet?"

I nodded and went in search of Rosalie…but I couldn't find anyone. I went to check the backyard and was distracted with my search that I didn't pay attention to what was in front of me and I slammed into another body. _I really need to stop doing this_, I thought picking myself up from the floor.

"God you really are such a klutzy vampire" I heard a familiar Irish accent laughing behind me.

"Murphy!" I turned to face my oldest friend and 'brother' before I had met the Cullens.

"Who else would it be?" he wrapped me in a bone crushing hug. "You're a hard woman to track down you know" he smiled and I kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you! I have so much to tell you…and well, where in the world have you been Carmen SanDiego!"

He laughed again, "I know, I'm sorry…It's kind of a long story…why don't I fill you in after you get back from this whole prom thing you have tonight." I raised an eyebrow at him "What? It's not like I wandered into some stranger's house, I've been mingling and I introduced myself like a civilized vampire" he laughed, "By the way, I think Emmett and I are blood brothers"

"Ignoring that pun, where is everyone?"

"Well everyone I met is still currently in the garage; I was on my way to see you when you ever so gracefully collided into me"

I rolled my eyes at him and started walking to the garage with Murphy in tow.

"So you guys finally found each other?" Rosalie's voice came from underneath the hood of Emmett's Jeep, while he was handing her tools.

"More like we _ran_ into each other"

"Smartass" I muttered "So who else did you meet?"

"Everyone except myself and Jasper…he went out for a ride and should be back in 2 minutes" Alice chirped, skipping into the garage. "I'm Alice" she smiled holding out her hand.

Murphy looked stunned for a second; quickly recovered and kissed her hand "Murphy, pleasure to meet you" she smiled wider

Rosalie smiled and I rolled my eyes as Emmett nodded approvingly. "Smoooooooooth" he laughed. Suddenly I understood Alice's smirk for the past few days. The roar of a motorcycle interrupted their moment but I could see the smiles on both Alice and Murphy's faces hadn't faded, as Jasper pulled into the garage.

"Well hello" I smiled giving Jasper a kiss as he climbed off his motorcycle, I was going to have to remind him he owed me a ride on that sometime later, that and the whole James Dean thing was working pretty damn well for him.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, "So, who's this?"

"Jasper this is my friend Murphy, Murphy this is Jasper"

"Ah, so this is Jasper – I'm glad to finally meet you"

"Same, Arielle talks about you all the time" he smiled as they shook hands "I hope you're staying for a little while?"

"Well I came to pop in for a quick visit but from what I've seen of Forks, I could definitely stay for a bit longer" Murphy responded while looking at Alice.

"Anyway…it's almost 4, we need to start getting ready, that and I've left Bella alone with Edward so who knows what kind of damage she's done to her outfit" Alice excitedly reminded us

"Aww Murph, I feel bad leaving you all alone…maybe – "

"Myself and Jasper should stay with him…exactly what I was thinking Arielle…you ladies have fun now!" Emmett interrupted and then pretended to shoo us out of the garage, Jasper tried very unsuccessfully to hide his smile as Alice, Rosalie and I glared at them.

"Not so fast Em" Rosalie purred, "why doesn't Murphy just come with us, especially since we're an odd number as it is already. I'm sure he wouldn't mind escorting Alice, would you Murphy?" She smiled sweetly, batting her eyes at him.

"I, uhm…well I'd be glad to" Murphy sputtered out.

"Perfect…I'm sure Jasper can lend you a tux, you two seem to be about the same size, right Jazz?" he nodded at Rosalie, pouting slightly, "great, now if you'll excuse us boys, Arielle, Alice and I are going to get dressed." She stated as she linked arms with us and walked led the way out of the garage.

"Rose you truly are amazing" I smiled following her up to Alice's room.

"I know" she laughed.

* * *

I stood looking in the mirror at myself; it had been a long time since I had worn a dress, let alone a ball gown. My brown hair was gathered in a low side ponytail of soft curls and Alice had picked out a deep purple colored dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and fitted bodice top, the skirt was a slight A-line that stopped on one side mid-thigh and then flowed down on an angle to my opposite foot. Alice matched that with a gorgeous pair of black stilettos that had a fabric tie around my ankle. I'm sure it looked fine and Alice assured me that the boys would especially be happy with our outfits, but that didn't mean it wasn't weird. Dresses and formal everything was so much a part of my human life growing up. Women in the south were expected to act a certain way, talk a certain way, dress a certain way…I of course had rebelled against it by riding horses and wearing men's riding clothes late at night, but now a hundred plus years later it was something I kind of missed. I sighed and looked at my reflection again, as I heard noise coming from downstairs. Apparently Alice had already zoomed down the stairs because I could hear Murphy's Irish accent complimenting her as she giggled.

Rosalie found me staring in the mirror, my hesitation evident, "You do realize Emmett is going to have to pick Jasper up from the floor when he sees you in this outfit right? I mean he may explode of over-emotions or something!" she laughed. I rolled my eyes and turned to face her, staring at her dangerously plunged neckline and scarlet red dress, I felt bad for other girls at the prom. "Oh please, don't roll your eyes at me Arielle, if you think for a second you don't look fantastic and we'd let you go out looking anything less than that then you've lost it for sure. Now come on, before Alice starts melting from all those compliments Murphy is giving her"

I smiled at her "ok, ok….thanks Rose" she squeezed my shoulder and led the way down the stairs.

Everyone was standing together in the living room when we walked down; Rosalie went over to Emmett of course who immediately got a deer in headlights kind of look followed by what would have been drooling if he had saliva. Murphy reached me first and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug.

"I knew living with the ladies in Alaska would be good for you…my little baby's all grown up!"

I laughed "Oh stop it Murph, you clean up nicely by the way"

"Why thank you" he put me down and brushed himself off "now if you'll excuse me I've been neglecting my date" he winked at me and rejoined Alice.

I smiled shyly at Jasper who was now walking towards me.

* * *

_**JASPER's POV**_

Emmett and I were so close to getting to skip out on our umpteenth prom but as usual the women of this house smiled a little, batted their eyes and we were drooling too much to realize what we were agreeing to.

Murphy, Emmett, and I were sifting through the ridiculous amount of tuxes and suits in my closet so Murphy could find something to match Alice.

"So Jasper, you're dating Arielle, who's basically like my baby sister that I'd kill for, eh?"

_Uh, oh? _ I stopped sifting for a moment to look between him and Emmett.

"Relax mate, I'm just messing with ya," he laughed punching me lightly on the shoulder, "Arielle has been talking about you since I've known her. And if I didn't like ya…well you know how that goes"

I smiled at him and continued to look through my rack of clothes, I was glad to have his approval, I know how big a part of Arielle's life Murphy was.

"Don't worry Murph, I've got your back if Jasper messes up, as Arielle's fake stand in brother and all ya know" Emmett stated.

"That is if you could actually beat me in a fight, Emmett" I stated. Murphy laughed as Emmett pouted.

"Alright, wrestle match tomorrow Jazzybear, Murphy you can ref"

"Only if I get to take on winner"

"Murphy, this is the start of a very promising friendship." Emmett laughed.

"I couldn't agree more gentlemen….so this prom thing eh?" the 3 of us laughed.

"You're in for quite the experience my friend" I smiled handing him a tux.

* * *

I stood in the living room in my black tux with Emmett and Murphy waiting for the girls, Edward had already left with Bella. Alice came down the stairs first and Murphy went to meet her at the stairs. _Emmett was definitely right; this guy has confidence and an arsenal of suave in his back pocket, he was good, very good._ A few minutes later Rosalie came down the stairs and any chance of getting a logical word out of Emmett for the rest of the night was lost. I was wondering where Arielle was, when I heard her musical laugh. I turned around and froze. I knew Arielle was beautiful, but I hadn't seen her dressed up in well over a 100 years, when I first saw her. The dress was amazing; from the color to the fact that almost her entire long slender toned leg was exposed…I owed Alice a car or something.

Emmett nudged me breaking my focus, "dude stop drooling and get over there tiger" he laughed.

Arielle smiled shyly at me and looked down at the floor as I walked over to her, "Ma'am," I bowed and kissed her hand like I had been taught to as a young man.

Her smile got wider as she curtsied back, "quite the Southern gentleman you are, Mr. Whitlock…and quite fabulous looking in a tux," she whispered in my ear as she took my extended arm. Her emotions were pretty strong and clear. It was going to be an interesting night seeing as it was hard enough to keep my own emotions in check with her in that dress. I wasn't really sure how to express how amazing she was in words so I made it evident in my thoughts. She leaned in and kissed my neck, biting it ever so slightly as we walked into the garage.

I groaned. _Damn women. _"Darlin' you are driving me absolutely crazy" I whispered as I helped her into the car. She laughed and winked at me. Rosalie and Emmett were going to take her 2-seater, while the four of us were taking Arielle's mustang.

When we got to the prom it was getting increasingly difficult to keep it together, _god teenagers are obnoxiously hormonal_.

Arielle laughed at my thought, laced her fingers with mine and pulled me towards the dance floor. Alice, Murphy, Rosalie and Emmett were already there. I spun Arielle around and joined their waltz.

"You're quite the dancer Mr. Whitlock, where did you learn how to lead like this"

"Why thank you ma'am, it's just something I happened to pick up a long time ago."

"I bet you were quite the sought after young gentleman back then"

"You know," I smiled twirling her, "if we were at a proper southern ball, after asking you to dance, I'd ask your father permission to take you on a walk…so, Miss Smithson….I'd be honored if you would let me escort you on this evening's stroll."

"I would like that very much Mr. Whitlock"

Alice was next to me in a second her hand extended for the car keys before Arielle had even finished her sentence.

"You two have fun now….oh, and Arielle, I'm sorry to say I think we're going to have to say goodbye to your dress, but at least try and salvage the shoes, I have a feeling you may want them later on" Alice stated.

"I'll try Alice" Arielle laughed and took my extended arm as we walked out of the dance and into the night.


	20. Chapter 19

I stopped Jasper at the edge of the tree line behind the school to take off my shoes. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What? Alice said I'd want these in the future…if you don't like them on me I don't have to keep them" I said extending the leg which my dress exposed. Jasper stared for a second, then ran his hand down my leg and took off the remaining heel.

"Keep them." He said handing it to me and kissing me hungrily on the lips.

"That's what I thought" I laughed as he rolled his eyes and took off into the forest. We ran for quite a while, just enjoying the freedom the forest's shelter offered and each other's company. Eventually Jasper pointed to an upcoming clearing motioning that we should stop there, I nodded and we both slowed down. I was in front of him so when I entered through the trees onto the empty cliff side I was surprised to see a blanket, pillows and candles everywhere that overlooked a stunning view of the mountain range. I turned back to Jasper, in awe, to find him leaning against a tree, tuxedo jacket slung over his shoulder, smiling at me.

"Did…I mean…you?" I stuttered

He nodded walking towards me, "I know it was your first prom and all, but I thought you might enjoy this a bit more…that and we don't get all that much time to be actually alone together"

I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck, "you are truly an amazing man Jasper Whitlock"

"You mean vampire"

"No I said it right…amazing man, vampire is just another attribute. Like your blonde hair or annoyingly sexy smirk…a man is what you are."

He smiled and shook his head, "I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but I can tell you now, I'd willingly spend the rest of my life making up for it, if it meant I could have you forever."

"You are way to down on yourself all the time Jazz…you're not as bad or dangerous as you think you are."

"Oh really now?" he smirked, tackled me, and had me pinned underneath him on the blanket before I could even comprehend what just happened. I was going to respond, but Jasper kissed me more passionately and more hungrily than before and I lost the ability form any type of coherent thought. We spent the rest of the night losing ourselves in passion amongst the stars.

* * *

It was almost dusk as we lay there, candles almost burned out, admiring the last few glimmers of the night sky and twinkling stars. My head snuggled into the crook of Jasper's neck, my arms hugging his chest, as he ran his hand up and down my arm.

"I miss this so much…just being out in the stars, enjoying the night sky. I used to do this all the time when I was a girl…and we used to do it to right before a big battle, remember?" He nodded and kissed the top of my head "I'm not sure why but I've been reminiscing about my human life and my past lately. It made me kind of sad at first. I took for granted a lot of things back then that I wish I could do now." I paused reflecting one last time on my past. "but I know that I could never be as happy as I am now with you, Jasper. I never told you this, but one of the nights I went out riding I happened to see you. I had been thrown from my horse into the water and when I remerged cold, wet and very upset at Thunder, I saw a blond handsome man in the distance, he was glowing in the moonlight, but it was for only a second. I thought it was a dream at first, and that's why I kept coming back to that spot every night to see you again. I spent that week in town every day trying to find you, I wasn't sure why but I was drawn to you, and I knew that I had to meet you. I guess little did I know a few nights later we would meet. I just feel that no matter what, you and I were always meant for each other."

"You know…it's the same for me. On nights like this I think back to when I was a young boy. I would lay around the fields with my siblings and just look at the stars, its one of the few human memories I have left. We'd just sit and wonder, but we could then, we were so young and innocent to the realities of life. Late at night during my short lived military career I would do the same. Just lay and wonder, and know that there was always a possibility of something greater, it kept me sane after seeing some of the travesties of war. After joining Maria, I rarely had that feeling, I had lost all of my connections with that life and then I saw you that night by the water, riding around on your horse, just being in the moment. Your spirit and feelings, which I didn't realize I could sense, reminded me of those moments in my past life. You help me remember everything human and good that I thought was all but lost in me."

"So together then, we can both help each other remember the happier, innocent, times when everything was possible that we may have lost along the way." I stated as a comfortable silence over came us.A little while later Jasper sighed and shifted so he was sitting up looking at me.

"I wanted to give you something…." Jasper stated reaching to grab his suit jacket, he pulled out a beautiful singular pearl, set on a thin gold spiral that was attached to a chain. "A while after I was turned we were fighting in my hometown and I couldn't resist going back to my house and seeing my family one last time. So I sat outside the window and watched them, I said that was all I was going to do, but they all went to sleep and I just had to sneak in. Maria staged my death by killing my horse and leaving a very destroyed version of my jacket behind. They had apparently given that coat to my mother upon finding it, and she had washed it, re-sown it, and slept with it at night. I remembered that when I left for war she gave me her necklace and she had put it in the inside chest pocket of my coat. She told me to keep it, so that no matter what she'd always be with me. I deftly manoeuvred around her and took the necklace from my jacket. That way I could have some of her with me forever." His eyes glazed over as his mind took him back to his mother, "Anyway, I want you to wear it, because I know she would have wanted me to give it to you and because I want you to always have a piece of me with you"

If I could cry, I knew I would be, "Jazz…are you sure?"

He clasped the necklace around my neck, "yes, I'm sure"

"I love you, I hope you know that…more than anything"

He rolled his eyes and kissed me, "I know, and I love you too. Now, no more of this sappy nonsense, Bella and Edward have already filled this decade's quota and we might have just pushed it over the edge"

I laughed as the sun started to rise and the night had officially come to an end. "I guess we should head back then…"

"Most likely, I do have a series of wrestling matches to attend this afternoon" Jasper grinned excitedly as he rose to retrieve his clothing, "now call me old fashioned but I'm pretty sure a tuxedo shirt is for a man"

"It is, however, when said man rips said female's dress to an unwearable degree, he must do the gentlemanly thing and let her wear it as a dress."

"No one said you had to wear clothes, in fact I prefer you without them" he ginned attempting to pull the shirt away from me.

"As flattering as your preference is, I know it isn't shared with the seven other vampires currently back at the house."

"Fine, fine, fine…party pooper" he stated as he threw his shirt at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and tore a long piece of fabric from my dress to use as a belt. I turned and took one last look at the sunrise before we set off back to the house.

As we reached the tree line that entered into the backyard I slowed down realizing what my outfit looked like…._I really hope noone is around right now_. I thought to myself. As we quietly crept into the kitchen I breathed a sigh of relief hearing noone on the first floor, but as soon as we turned the corner we were ambushed by Emmett and Murphy who were leaning on the staircase railing applauding slowly.

"Interesting outfit ya got there missy" Murphy laughed "where's the rest of it?"

"Nice work" Emmett high-fived Jasper who was grinning.

"Men" I grumbled as I narrowed my eyes at the three of them and hurried up the stairs to put on more suitable attire. As I entered my room I was, for a lack of better word, attacked by my new sisters demanding details left and right.

"What…are…you…wearing?" Rosalie questioned cutting Alice off…which was followed by a seemingly never ending round of laughter at my dishevelled appearance. I sighed and stalked into my closet.

"Alright lads, last thing any of us wanna do is listen to three overly excited women gossip…meet out back in 5? So lover boy can put on some proper knickers?" Murphy laughed giving Jasper a light nudge on the arm.

"Make it 2 gentleman…I hope you're on your game today Emmett" he smirked before rushing up the stairs to change.


	21. Chapter 20

After being rushed through my shower and making sure the boys were outside wrestling, Alice and Rosalie began haggling me for details.  
"Arielle….is that, are you wearing his mother's necklace?" Rosalie asked pointing at the beautiful pearl necklace Jasper had just given me.

"Uhm…yes?" I smiled "He gave it to me this morning…although you both already knew that didn't you?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"Well we had a hunch…." Rosalie said offhandedly in Alice's direction as she laughed, "Now back to the important part!"

"Yes, like, when can I start planning the wedding?" Alice stated excitedly.

"Wedding? Alice we have all of eternity, there's no need to rush things!" I laughed waving off her idea.

"Fine, but you'll be glad when I'm ready."

"I'm sure I will, and if it happens I promise to let you know. So Alice….you and Murphy are getting rather friendly, how was your evening?" Rosalie and I turned to await her answer, but she was rather silent.

"Alice, are you at a loss for words…is that even possible?" Rosalie laughed.

Alice huffed sticking her tongue out at Rosalie, "To answer your question, _Arielle_, I'm very glad Murphy came to visit you. I have a feeling he and I are going to get along really, really well."

I tried to see what Alice was thinking of but she blocked me out. I had a feeling it was something to do with Murphy being that random male she kept envisioning with us. I think it was time for Edward and me to work together on figuring out a way around these mental walls.

* * *

Somehow summer was already coming to an end. Just yesterday I swear it was graduation and prom and now it was the middle of August. Rosalie and Emmett had gone on a month long vacation to Africa, and I definitely missed my goofy 'big brother' and my 'sister-in-law,' it was way to quiet around the house these days. Murphy had ended up deciding to stay all summer, and everyone seemed to enjoy having him around, especially Alice. He and Jasper became close friends much to my excitement. Murphy had served in both World Wars and was actually the head of the English air force division in Germany for sometime; the two of them would probably play chess and strategic games for days on end of Alice and I didn't step in with some distractions.

It was a lazy afternoon and Alice had begged Jasper to go with her to Seattle to go car shopping, she promised him new parts for his motorcycle out of it, so Murphy and I were spending the day lying out in the backyard.

"So…Jasper's the one eh?" Murphy stated breaking the silence.

"I hope so" I stated playing with the necklace Jasper had given me; I hadn't taken it off since that night.

"You hope? Come on Ari, I've never seen you so happy! And the way you two look at each other, how could you not be? Admit it lass, you've been in love with Jasper since the first time you two met over a century and a half ago" he laughed nudging my arm with his.

Murphy was the only one allowed to call me Ari, and he only used it when we were having one of these chats. I sighed "I hate when you're right…."

"Why, cause it means you're wrong?"

"May-beee" I laughed

"Women….well if it makes you feel better, I like him"

"Thanks Murph….that means a lot coming from you" I smiled wrapping my arms around his and leaning my head against his shoulder. "Now, what about you and Alice?"

He laughed, "Easy lass…one happy ending at a time."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but I know you two like each other and I know that you're both keeping it quiet for a reason, which I'll respect. But don't forget I can always find out what you're thinking" tapping my finger against his temple.

"Yeah, but where would the fun in that be…..So Ari, I should probably tell you, now that we have some alone time, that I have to leave next week."

I sighed and hugged onto his arm tighter, "Do you have to go? It's not like you've been any trouble. And I'll miss you, I think everyone will"

"Same here lass, same here. But I have to go, Aro needs a favor."

"Murph…"

"I know, it's nothing serious. He called yesterday, and you know Aro, if I don't go, he'll come here. Plus Conner is back in Ireland and it's been a while since I've seen my brother."

"Fine, fine, fine. I know you can take care of yourself, but I can still worry."

"Deal. It better not be this long between the next time we see each other."

"I have a feeling it won't be…especially now that Alice is around" I winked and rolled onto my back.

"Alice is what now?" the high pitched pixies voice giggled as she plopped down on the other side of me.

"Don't worry Arielle, Jasper is still in one piece, he's just putting in the new motor for his bike"

I laughed, "so what car did you decide on getting Alice?"

"Oh, well…I decided not to actually buy it, but I do have my eye on a fabulous yellow Porsche. It seems that it'd be better for me put my efforts towards Bella's upcoming birthday party! Which she conveniently seems to have forgotten to mention" she mumbled to herself.

"Well you know Bella…." I laughed, "Anyway, I think it's time I cash in my motorcycle ride with Jasper, especially now that it has a new motor" I stood up and went towards the garage, but before I turned the corner away from the backyard I looked back. Alice had taken my spot cuddling into Murphy's arm, I was glad, they both deserved to have that one person in their lives.

As I walked into the garage I couldn't help but stop at the sight him. He had removed his t-shirt and was now using it as a rag to wipe the grease from his hands and face. The suspenders of the coveralls dangled around his legs, as I remembered he found them constricting when he was working. I smiled leaning against the garage door watching Jasper. Most likely sensing the change of emotions in the room he stopped and looked up at me.

"Hello darlin'" he stated as a piece of his blond hair fell over his eye and a lopsided grin graced his perfect face.

"Hi yourself" I smiled walking towards him, picking up the wrench he needed. He took the wrench and kissed my hand.

"Did you enjoy your afternoon with Murphy?" he asked going back to the bike as I lifted myself on the workspace counter.

"I did…how was your shopping trip with Alice?"

"Oh you know, as enjoyable and exciting as shopping can be…"

Because he was so preoccupied I decided to just sit and watch him again, he was just too darn handsome.

A little while later he stood up from his bike, wiping the grease from his hands on his shirt and discarded it in the trash bin. He smiled and moved to lean between my legs, his hands resting on either side of me. "All finished?" I asked resting my hands on his bare chest.

"Mmhmm" he nodded kissing from my earlobe down to my neck, "And now I am yours for the rest of the day"

"Ohhh…well I do like the sound of that" I smirked, kissing him on the lips. He laughed, picked me up cavalier style and carried me up to my bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. "How did you know I wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed with you?"

"Just a lucky guess darlin' " he smirked and kissed me again as the sound of soft classical music filled the house. "Hmmm, Bella must be here" he mused, placing me on my feet and spinning me back into his arms as we slowly waltzed around my room. I rested my head in the crook of Jasper's neck and inhaled his scent, relishing in this peaceful moment, today we would make sure there wouldn't be any potential interruptions, especially from Emmett.


	22. Chapter 21

It was just another day of school like all the others, except now that Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had graduated it seemed far more tedious to me. "Do I have to go?" I sighed cuddling closer to Jasper on his couch.

"Arielle…I know you're hiding upstairs, and we can't be late!" Alice's voice rang from downstairs.

He laughed, "I think that's your answer…don't worry I'll be here when you get back" he kissed me and slapped my butt as he shoved me towards the door "have fun at schooooool!"

_He is enjoying this way too much_. I stuck my tongue out at him and flew down the stairs.

Alice appeared beside me ushering towards the garage"Come on, come on we have to go! It's Bella's birthday after all!"

"Ok, ok I'm going Alice!" I had been driving to school this year seeing as my mustang was the least pretentious of the cars at the house and Edward had been driving Bella every day. When we arrived at school Alice pulled me in the opposite direction from class and down the hallway outside the cafeteria.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" She cheered hugging the clearly distressed human.

"Alice! Shhh!" she sighed.

"Hi Bella…and very merry un-birthday to you" I smiled, and even Edward laughed a little.

"Thanks Arielle" she smiled at me but rolled her eyes anyway.

"Ok Bella, well we'll see you later at the house to celebrate anyway!" she giggled as we walked towards our French class. "Oh, Arielle, it looks like we're skipping out after 3rd period to decorate!"

"Score!" I stated excitedly, Alice raised an eyebrow at me, "What? No school and we get to celebrate something normal for once, I'm excited about it"

A few hours, countless candles and even more flower petals later I wandered into the living room to find Emmett and Jasper playing chess. I hugged my arms Emmett's neck "I've missed you big brother!" _He's going to move his 3__rd__ bishop to E15 and his 5__th__ rook to H9, move your queen to J6._

"Ditto sis, dit-to! Seems as though my absence has really taken a toll on Jasper's chess strategies" I smirked as Jasper scowled.

"Either that or you two are just as bad at cheating as you were before" Jasper muttered in response.

"Looks like you'll never know" I laughed sticking my tongue out at him.

"So what time is the birthday girl getting here?" Emmett asked as he captured another of Jasper's pieces.

"Hmm….it looks like that will be around 7ish" Alice stated floating into the room and collapsing on the couch, "it seems as though Bella wants to watch Romeo and Juliet first"  
"Check mate! Ha!" Emmett cheered, "Looks like this is the start of a whole new trend Jazzy boy" he smiled putting a tick next his name on the wall where they kept score.

"We'll see Emmett, we'll see…maybe this is just all part of my strategy" he replied mysteriously, or at least attempting to.

I laughed, "Ok you two now that the game's over grab Rosalie and let's go for a quick hunt! It's been a while since we've all hung out with the 'human'"

Emmett headed into the garage as Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist, "I know you helped him cheat, and I _will_ get you back for it" he whispered in my ear seductively.

"I'll be ready and waiting for when you do" I smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Come on you two, stop making out and get a move on! I want to see if I can't beat Jasper in a race as well today"

Jasper let out a low growl as he and Emmett locked eyes and were off for the field.

"Men…I don't know how we live with them" Rosalie laughed.

"Me either Rose, me either….but I'm glad to have you back."

* * *

_**JASPER's POV**_

I was sitting on the chair in the living room still re-strategizing my chess game with Emmett. _How could he have known, maybe I have a tell….maybe…ugh. Either way I'm going to win that next game. _Arielle who was sitting on my lap, laughed softly at me.

"Listening in again?" I teased.

"I was bored" she shrugged and smiled sheepishly at me.

"She's here, she's here! Everyone in the living room!" Alice excitedly bounced into the room.

Arielle slid off my lap as everyone came into the room; I linked hands with her as we waited for Edward and Bella to come in.

"Happy birthday Bella!" we chorused as they entered, I could feel the embarrassment and distress rolling off her. _Always the martyr,_ I thought to myself. Although I was getting a hint of excitement in there somewhere. Emmett excused himself, but I knew it was to install the stereo system we had gotten Bella. Arielle had gone to give Bella a hug, so I leaned against the staircase; at Edward's request I had tried to put as much distance as was socially acceptable between myself and Bella.

"Presents!" Alice declared as Bella frowned. She handed her the currently empty box from me, Arielle, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Um…thanks" she stated.

I laughed, "It's a stereo for your truck. Emmett's installing it right now so you can't return it"

"Thanks, Jasper, Arielle, Rosalie and Emmett!" she called a little more loudly at the end. His laughter could be heard from outside. Bella's mood was changing; she was actually starting to enjoy herself and the party. I smiled and moved closer as Alice handed her, her and Edward's gift. She grabbed the package eagerly, tearing haphazardly at the corners.

"Shoot" she said quietly as the paper sliced her finger.

There was just a moment, a single fraction of a second when all time stopped and we each froze in our spots. And then it happened, all at once and I couldn't stop it. The monster roared up inside me, and not only that 6 other monsters surrounded me, suffocating me with their thirst. Their desires joining with my own internal demon, trying to take over. Before I could stop myself I slammed into Edward who had thrown himself in front of Bella sending her flying and cutting her arm further, the scent of blood tainting the air. My internal struggle continued, the monster rising to the surface, but I fought against it. Emmett had grabbed me, and although I struggled against him I knew if I really wanted to get free it wouldn't be that hard. Sure there were six other vampires in the room, but I could get around them, it would only take me a second to strategize. Then I saw her, Arielle, she had positioned herself in front of Bella. She didn't look at me with concern or pity like the others; she looked at me like she always did. Through the chaos I could feel it, her faith, and her confidence in me. I didn't deserve it, or her, but I was more than willing to accept it. One more look in her eyes and the monster was losing the battle as I let Rosalie and Emmett take me outside.

After we had gotten outside I stopped struggling, and relaxed within Emmett's grasp. I sighed and hung my head. Emmett released me and Rosalie put a hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper?" Rosalie asked softly "Come on, let's go for a run" I nodded and followed her into the forest.

* * *

_**ARIELLE'S POV**_

Emmett walked back into the house as I was helping Esme bleach the living room.

"He went for a run with Rosalie….and I'm not sure how he's doing, but, I know he's really upset with himself" he stated, answering both my and Esme's unasked questions. "How's Bella doing….and how's Edward?"

"Bella's doing fine, the poor thing, Carlisle stitched her up and Edward took her home" Esme answered.

"I think he's angry, at himself for putting her into danger. Angry at what we are" I responded sadly "He thinks that him being with her is selfish because he's slowly taking away her life and putting her a constant risk"

"Hey, it'll be ok. No one was seriously hurt and it was an accident" Emmett sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"We'll have a family discussion when Edward and Rosalie and Jasper come back" Carlisle stated as he piled up the last piece of what was the piano.

"Edward's back, I don't think this is going to be good" Alice stated solemnly. As he walked into the living room where we were still gathered, the mood became tense, all of us unsure how Edward was going to react.

"Edward…what happened tonight was – " Carlisle started

"It never should have happened! Jasper is too dangerous…we're all too dangerous. I can't do this to her anymore" Edward interrupted.

"Edward…what are you trying to say?" Esme asked

"We have to leave; I won't put her in any more danger than she has to be. She will have a normal, healthy life without me."

"But not a happy one" Alice said, "Edward this is masochism, it was an unfortunate occurrence, but don't throw everything away just because of this one time."

"And what about next time Alice, or the time after that? What if we can't stop the next James? There is always going to be a next time."

"Edward you don't have to leave, Jasper and I can leave, at least for now" I stated. Esme and Carlisle looked at me sadly, as Emmett hugged me tighter, not wanting us to go. I would miss my family, but as long as I was with Jasper everything would be ok. We'd let Edward have his time with Bella, and we would see them all again in a few years time. I know it was a sacrifice both of us would be more than willing to make.

"Come on Arielle, don't be ridiculous. Where are you and Jasper going to go, Siberia? You can't handle him by yourself, if gets out of control again what are you going to do, bat your eyes until he calms down?" Edward chided.

"So what is your suggestion? Run away? Have everyone be miserable? Good plan." I responded sarcastically.

"He's a monster!" I know Edward was just upset, and in Jasper's moment of weakness he saw his own faults, but that was enough. No one here had seen me angry, if Edward wanted a monster he was about to get one, rash I know but I loved Jasper and right now that was all that mattered to me.

A loud growl escaped from my mouth, silencing everyone, I faintly heard Esme gasp. "We're all monsters Edward. You, me, Carlisle, and even someone as pure and good hearted as Esme. But each and every day we strive to be better than that, and we are, but it's a process. Jasper is no different, just because you lived out on the 'streets' for a few years doesn't mean you understand what he lived through. He is more lethal than all of us put together, if he wanted to kill Bella, we'd be surrounding a table waiting for her to change right now. But he didn't. He deals with a lot more than we do, what I feel what Emmett feels what YOU feel it all builds up on him. So of course he slipped; he was bombarded by 6 other subdued monsters suffocating him, on top of his own desires. So we can go where ever he damn well pleases, because I know he CAN handle it."

"You can do whatever you want Arielle, don't say I didn't warn you. But my decision is final…we're leaving, and no one is to contact her" Edward growled and stormed out of the room.

"Well…that – "

"Maybe later Emmett" Carlisle interrupted, "Much later"


	23. Chapter 22

Jasper and I hadn't spoken since we left the Cullen's home in Forks. I know he needed his space, so I let him be…for the time being. It was hard for him and I knew he was struggling, but not being allowed to help was the worst part. Finally after 2 weeks of him moping around I decided enough was enough and it was time to step in.

"Where ya going?" Tanya asked as I walked out of the house.

"Hey Tanya …I was going to talk to Jasper"

"He went out like an hour ago, south west of the river I think…good luck"

"Thanks" I sighed.

When I found Jasper he was wrestling with a polar bear, "You know it's not polite to play with your food" I smirked crossing my arms and leaning against a tree.

Jasper released the bear in his grasp and laughed. "I wasn't really going to eat him…we were just wrestling." The polar bear shook his fir and walked off, and I moved to stand next to him. "He fights like Emmett, but doesn't talk nearly as much, an improvement really"

"Hmm, maybe we can bring him home and swap. Think Rose will mind?" we both smiled at each other, but Jasper's soon turned into a frown.

"Arielle…"

"Jazz, it's ok, I know you were upset with yourself but I just want you to know that I'm here for you. You're not alone anymore, so you don't have to do this all by yourself"

"I know…I, it's just – look at you and everyone else. _You_ don't struggle with this,_ I_ do. How can anyone understand how I feel?"

"Firstly, your amazing gift works to your disadvantage when it comes to sticking to our diet. You feel everything around you, the whole family….anything we prey on. We're natural born hunters; we thrive on the thrill of the chase. And what you feel only heightens your experience. You're not weaker than any of us; you have to deal with more than we do. Secondly," I sighed placing one hand on his shoulder and the other against his cheek to face him towards me, "I don't have to understand, I just want to be here for you. So don't run away from me anymore Jasper."

His hand covered the one I had placed on his cheek, "I'm glad you're stubborn and patient enough not to give up on me, because it will take me some time to get used to this."

"I can honestly say I've never had anyone tell me they were glad I'm so strong headed. I'll make sure to remind you of that next time you tell me I'm driving you crazy"

He smiled at me and leaned his forehead against mine, "and you somehow know just what to say to make me feel better"

"Love you" I sighed closing my eyes and wrapping him in a hug.

"Love you too" he chuckled kissing the top of my head.

"So, no more moping around?"

"Not today…Now I'm pretty sure I owe you about two weeks worth of quality time."

"I'm pretty sure you do. How about we start with a shopping trip?"

Jasper grimaced, "Ugh, I really do owe you _that_ big, don't I?"

"Yes. Yes, you do Jazz" I smirked dragging him back towards the house, "Come onnnn, it takes at least two hours to get to the nearest mall!"

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

Last week's completely painful trip to the mall last was unfortunately followed by the world's most awful concert yesterday. If I was sure it wouldn't be such a large international public disaster I'd do away with those Backside…Backalley…Backstreet, whatever guys for good. Listening to that music at such a ridiculous volume with all the Denali women, Arielle and thousands of estrogen filled, hormonally raging women was almost enough to make me try and impale myself with a nearby chair. Except the only thing that would have accomplished would be breaking the chair and causing more hysteria, although I doubt any female would have noticed. I know I owed Arielle much more than shopping and sitting through that concert for all of her patience and understanding but I am pretty glad to have the day off from '_making up for being a jackass_' duties today. I would really do anything for her as my mate, best friend, and the love of my life…but if that concert was only step two, I don't know if I'd survive the rest.

Katy, Irina and Tanya had gone out with their respective male companions for the day so Arielle and I were lounging in the living room watching a movie.

"This movie is awful!" she laughed before we even got ten minutes into _The Transporter 2._

"It's one of the only action movies in the house!" I protested…_Although I bet the only reason this movie was purchased was because of the muscular shirtless male lead, not because it was a good movie_. Five minutes later I had to agree with her. Partly because her constant laughter was enough to ruin all the supposed serious scenes, but mostly because it was in fact an awful film. "Okay….you win, this IS terrible…what do you want to do now?" _Please don't say watch a romantic sappy chick flick, please…._

She laughed clearly hearing my thoughts, _Damnit_.

"Actually," she said standing and walking towards me very slowly and seductively, "I was hoping we could maybe make our own?"

_Ok was definitely not expecting that….nope, not even in this century of my lifetime would I ever think of a woman saying that to me…not even in my day dreams, which is a problem I should probably see to fixing but – oh hey Jasper focus, hot woman coming towards you…time to rejoin the party._

"So, what do you say? We do have the whole house to ourselves for the first time in a very long time, and probably won't have this opportunity again for a while" she smirked.

I opened my mouth to respond when the phone rang, we both looked at each other and then raced to grab it.

"Hellllooooo?" Arielle laughed as she beat me to the phone and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Arielle! Hi!" Alice's cheery voice rang through the phone.

"Alice! What's going on? How are you?" she asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. There was no way this phone call was going to sidetrack our afternoon.

"Hi Alice" I called into the phone.

"Hi Jazz! I'm good, I've been you know, around, I think I may have found a clue on where I need to start looking for my family."

"That's great Alice! How's everyone doing?"I leaned over her neck and asked through the phone.

"They're great, Rose and Emmett went back to Africa and Carlisle and Esme moved into a fantastic house in upstate NY. Carlisle starts his new job at the Cornell teaching hospital tomorrow and Esme has been volunteering at the local elementary school. I know you guys are well, but that's the reason I called! I think you need to cash in your Christmas idea a little early, Arielle."

"How early?" she asked.

"Like next week early. It looks like we'll all be in NY by November and attending Cornell. But I have to run, it seems I've interrupted something"

"Ok Alice, sounds good to me! I miss you, send our love to everyone"

"Bye Alice!" I called before Arielle hung up the phone, "So…christmas plans? What's that about?" I asked.

"Nothing that you need to know right now, but it is something that will be postponing our current planned activity" I pouted, _this better be a damn good interruption_. She laughed at me, "oh it is, trust me" Arielle kissed my cheek and ran upstairs as I sighed heavily. _Guess it's back to my day dreams then…_

* * *

A week later Arielle and I were boarding a private jet heading to an unknown location. Well unknown to me, she of course knew exactly where we were going. I tried every tactic in the book since Alice's phone call to try and get her to tell me. But she didn't budge. _What I wouldn't give to have Edward's mind reading right now_….

She laughed, "I promise you're going to LOVE where we're going, now stop fussing"

I rolled my eyes at her and looked out the window hoping to figure out where we flying over, but the sky was covered in clouds and the ground was nowhere in sight. _I bet she checked the weather with Alice before we left…damn she's good._

A few hours later our captain announced our descent and that we were landing, breaking through the clouds I could make out a very open grassy area, surrounding a private airfield.

"Welcome to Texas Ms Smithson, Mr Whitlock" the captain's voice came over the speaker.

_TEXAS?_ I unceremoniously whipped around in my chair breaking off a piece of the table in my quick movement and looked at Arielle.

She laughed nervously at my reaction, "surprise?"


	24. Chapter 23

"Welcome to Texas Ms Smithson, Mr Whitlock" the captain's voice came over the speaker.

I winced, hearing the arm of Jasper's chair break, "surpriseeeee?" I laughed nervously and tried to give him the most innocent look I could muster.

"We're going to talk about this later young lady, when we're in private." he stated sternly before getting off the plane.

"greaaaaaatttt" I sighed following behind him. Jasper stayed silent all the way to the hotel, we landed early in the morning, so the fog kept the sun under wraps. After we checked in I couldn't stand the silence anymore "Jazz, I …well I" I started to apologize before I was cut off by his laughter. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not mad, but you deserved a little payback for keeping this a secret from me. I mean Texas? So many things could go wrong here…not to mention the whole sun thing, not sure if you noticed but we sparkle."

"Well you wouldn't have come had you known! I already checked with Alice and everything is going to be fine, so no need to worry about the weather" I smiled wrapping my arms around his waist. "Now when you're ready we can go into town, for the real surprise"

"Another surprise?" he sighed leaning his forehead against mine "woman, you're slowly but surely lessening my lifespan"

"Well it's a good thing a little less than an eternity is _still_ an eternity then."

After about 20min of driving, because I made Jasper drive at the speed limit, we finally reached the whole point of this trip, the Civil War museum. This was the biggest in the country and they had some exhibits I thought Jasper would be especially excited to se.

"The Civil War museum….interesting" He laughed shaking his head.

"Well, I was going to save it for a Christmas present, but with all that's happened I thought it'd be a nice distraction"

He nodded and got out of the car, I followed, hoping Alice's vision wasn't too far off.

"Hi, I have a personal tour reservation under Arielle Smithson?" I stated facing the girl at the front info desk. She looked up meeting my eyes, I smiled but I could see Jasper in the reflection still slightly brooding. Her eyes crossed him and widened, Jasper merely nodded but kept his expression guarded.

The girl shook out of it and stood up "Oh, Miss Smithson, uhm…oh of course let me go get Arnold for you"

I wrapped my hands around his arm and leaned my head against Jasper's shoulder, "I know you'll enjoy this, so please try to have fun?" I pouted looking up at him.

"I know, I know….I'm sorry, I'll try and be a better sport about this."

I smiled brightly and kissed him, "Yay! Plus, I promise if you have a miserable time I'll make it up to you." Jasper just shook his head and laughed.

"Miss Smithson?" a man's voice came from behind us.

"Yes?" I answered turning to face a very merry looking older man.

"Well hello ma'am, my name is Arnold and I'll be giving you guys your tour this morning" he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Arnold, and please call me Arielle, this is Jasper."

"Sir" Jasper greeted, smiling politely and shaking his hand.

"Alright then, let's get it started shall we!" he clapped his hands and led us inside.

* * *

Five minutes into the tour Jasper was already enjoying himself, apparently the role of curator at the museum was passed down throughout Arnold's family so he and Jasper were lost in their own world, talking and making jokes. Finally, two hours into the tour we came upon the exhibit I was most excited for Jasper to see. It was an entire casing dedicated to him, the youngest major in the confederate army. Jasper cautiously walked right up to the case and placed his hand against the glass.

"Now this is a really fantastic exhibit, and the Whitlock family was nice enough to donate the uniform and pictures. Quite a remarkable soldier apparently, it's a shame he died so young."

Jasper nodded and we were all silent for a few minutes, I wanted to give him his moment, and it seemed Arnold could sense the importance of this moment for Jasper as well.

"You know the family?" Jasper asked, eyes not leaving the uniform.

"Oh, yes, they're old family friends, they still live in town actually…you know I'd been trying to figure out who you reminded me of, are you a relative of the Whitlock family? You bear a striking resemblance"

"Jasper was adopted as a kid and we were able to trace his family back to the Whitlocks, apparently he was named after his grandfather, who was named after his father and so on, right back up to the first major Jasper Whitlock." I interjected.

"Well…I could introduce you to the family…they're very nice, and I know they would be happy to hear they had another relative."

I looked as Jasper, waiting to see his reaction. This wasn't exactly part of my plan and I wasn't sure how he would take it.

"Arnold, I would like that very much. It would be nice to meet my supposed family."

"Great, why don't I go give them a call and you two can finish the rest of the exhibits and I'll meet ya'll at the exit" he smiled happily walking towards the main office.

"Did I really just agree to that?" he sighed.

"Jazz, you'll be fine!" I smiled placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm happily surprised you said yes actually. I mean I just wanted to show you this exhibit, but meeting your family, Jasper, that's great!"

"I hope so, I…it's just nice to see that I'm not completely forgotten and that my sister and brothers led happy lives after I…"

"I know, I think this will be good, perhaps maybe bring you some peace" I said quietly.

Jasper took one final look at the case, laced fingers with mine and kissed my hand. He sighed and led us towards the exit.

* * *

It was two days after our trip to the museum, and the day that we were supposed to meet with the Whitlock family for dinner. Jasper and I had crafted a story that before enlisting in the army Major Jasper Whitlock had fathered a child with a local girl he was involved with, and during the war she had been evacuated across state lines, gave birth and married there. Eventually Jasper's birth parents had died in an accident, leaving him to be adopted by his godparents. And now that he was old enough he wanted to find his real family.

After driving down a long driveway we approached the Whitlocks' farmhouse. Jasper stopped the car behind a long row of trucks and 4x4s in the driveway. We got out of the car and stood outside the door.

"Looks like the whole family is here, somebody is a pretty big deal" I mused. Raised an eyebrow and glared at me. "Sorry, sorry, just trying to ease the tension"

"You're going to keep tabs right?" he asked poking my forehead, I nodded, and he sighed "OK, let's do this" he said ringing the doorbell. I squeezed Jasper's hand as we heard the rustle of about 20 people rushing towards the door.

After about 45 hugs and kissed cheeks Jasper was in the living room huddled between the eldest Whitlocks looking at photo albums while I was in the kitchen helping with dinner.

"So when are ya'll getting married?" Jasper's supposed Aunt Marie, but really his great, great, great grand-niece asked me.

"Uhm…well…" I started

"Mooom! She's only been in this family for an hour! Can't it wait til the next visit?" her teenage daughter Carrie-Anne scolded.

"What? I've known the men in this family for generations, and I know what a man in love looks and acts like. Oh don't give me that look Carrie-Anne, when you're older you'll understand."

A few hours later I was leaning on the arm of Jasper's chair in the Whitlock's living room, they had been nothing but lovely and welcoming. We were all laughing at a story Grandpa Jeb, the patriarch of the family telling a story when Gabriella, one of Jasper's cousin's children crawled along the floor up to our chair and managed to stand up while using Jasper's leg as an aid. She stared into his eyes and made a motion that she wanted to be picked up with her arms. I nudged Jasper letting him know he should pick up the girl before she cried. He hesitated then delicately scooped the toddler up in his arms. She giggled and tried to hug her little arms around his neck. Jasper stiffened for a second then began to chuckle as he realized the little girl started to play hide and seek with him.

"She's never taken to anyone so quickly you know" Rachel, Gabriella's mother stated.

I smiled at Jasper and didn't need his ability to read emotions to see how happy he was, he looked up at me and kissed my cheek before going back to playing with Gabriella.


	25. Chapter 24

"I can't believe I'm going to say this…but I don't want to leave Texas just yet" Jasper sighed as we lay in our hotel room bed. Our plane to NY, where the Cullens' had relocated, was set to leave in a few hours. I nodded and snuggled closer into his chest. The past few weeks with his family had been amazing; they were so warm and welcoming to us. And most importantly I think it brought some much needed closure to Jasper's life. He didn't have to wonder anymore, he knew now that his family had turned out OK. "I never really thanked you for bringing me down here; it meant a lot to me…even if I was a stubborn pain in the beginning"

I tilted my head so I could look at his face, "Anytime love…anytime"

* * *

Carlisle and Esme met us at the airport with smiles on their faces. I laughed as Esme wrapped me in a big hug and whispered in my ear "I've missed you! And thanks for well…" I nodded in return and swapped places with Jasper who was hugging Carlisle.

"It's good to have you back, both of you" he smiled wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading us towards the car.

With everyone being away Carlisle and Esme took the opportunity to remodel their newly purchased estate in NY. There were now basically 3 master bedrooms for each of the couples and an extra large closet and private bathroom in Alice's room. They left Edward's room & bath fairly simple in the hopes that he would personalize it himself when he came back. It was a touchy subject, we heard from Edward at least every other day, but we could all tell it was taking a toll on Esme and Carlisle. We all hoped that he would come back soon, it just wasn't the same without him.

* * *

It was a week before Christmas and I walked into my and Jasper's bedroom to find him struggling to wrap a large collection of boxes. Most of which were for the Whitlock children in Texas. He crumpled another sheet and threw it into an ever growing pile of discarded snowmen and Santa themed paper.

"It's not _that_ funny" he huffed as I laughed "help?" he pouted holding out one of the boxes.

I took the box from his hands as he kissed my cheek. "Now, you take the box and turn it upside down and measure out the paper, then…"

An hour later we had finally finished all the wrapping…I had almost regretted making Jasper stay and help, but watching him eye the boxes and delicately try to wrap them was too adorable not to take advantage of. "Arielle! Jasper! The tree's here! Time to decorate!" Alice's voice rang up the stairs. Jasper and I looked at each other before attempting to race down the stairs.

"You guys are such children" Emmett laughed as he watched the two of us try to squeeze through the doorway ahead of the other.

"Look who's talking Mr. I want a pair of footsie PJs for Christmas!" I retorted.

Jasper burst into laughter "WHAT? I thought you were kidding about that!"

"You're gonna pay for that one LITTLE sister….you're going to pay!" Emmett playfully lunged at me, as he chased me around the living room.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at our display "Like I'd ever sleep with him again if he wore them to bed anyway" she muttered to Jasper handing him some of the lights to untangle.

Jasper couldn't hide his smirk at her comment; he knew exactly what everyone would now be getting Emmett this year for Christmas.

"Jazz! A little help please?" I shouted as Emmett just missed catching me by a second.

"EMMETT! ARIELLE! NO running IN the house! We JUST finished fixing the dining room wall!" Esme's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Sorry Esme" Emmett and I both stated, stopping and staring at the floor like scolded children.

"I need to ask Esme how she gets them to do that" Jasper whispered to Rosalie who nodded in agreement.

"I heard that!" Emmett and I both shouted, which was met with laughter from Jasper and Rosalie.

* * *

After we had finally put up the tree decorations and Carlisle got home from work all the Cullen's gathered around the piano. Jasper stood next to me smiling and laced his fingers with mine, as we all belted out deck the halls, trying to ignore Emmett's inappropriate adlibs. I laughed and wrapped a strand of red garland around Jasper's neck, kissing his cheek. Then the doorbell rang, everyone stopped and looked at Alice puzzled. Clearly if there was an issue she would have seen it right? She laughed and ran towards the door opening it and shouting "You came!"

Everyone looked around confused, but then I heard a familiar laugh followed by a distinct Irish accent. "Murph?" I exclaimed appearing next to Alice at the door.

"The one and only luv, Alice had invited me to Christmas knowing that Conner and Siobhan were away. So naturally I accepted, but only if we kept it a surprise" he laughed and wrapped me in a tight hug. I had a feeling that this was going to be a good Christmas.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, all the presents were wrapped under the tree and the entire Cullen clan including Murphy and myself were seated around the living room in our pjs watching Christmas movies. Carlisle had just come in with some firewood from outside "Guess what?" he asked excitedly getting our attention "It's snowing!" We all crowded around the windows, each vampire snuggled against their respective mate.

"Is the abominable snowman out there or something? What's so interesting?" a male's voice from behind us broke the silence.

"EDWARD!" Alice shrieked, running towards the brother she was closest too, launching into is open arms. He looked tired to me, not the same lively Edward of months ago.

Murphy, Emmett & Rosalie were next to greet him. _I'm happy you're here, we've all really really missed you._ I thought in my head as I walked towards Edward, he rolled his eyes at my hesitancy and pulled me into a hug. _I've missed you too_. I kissed his cheek and moved to the side for Jasper. Both men stared at each other for a moment before Jasper moved to speak.

"Don't even Jazz, no need to apologize." Edward stated cutting him off with a smile.

"Glad you're back," Jasper returned the smile and ignoring Edward's handshake, he instead opted for a hug.

Returning to my side he tugged me towards the stairs, I nodded sensing that it as for the best if we gave Esme and Carlisle some alone time with their son. The clock struck midnight in the hallway and I smiled pulling Jasper down the hallway faster. He raised an eyebrow at my sudden burst of enthusiasm. "It's Christmas day! I can FINALLY give you your present now!" I giggled as we entered our room. I rushed into my closet and reaching behind my shoe rack I pulled out a large wrapped box I had been hiding for the past month.

"That's where you hide things?" Jasper laughed as I handed him the box and we sat on the bed. I watched him closely as he unwrapped the box as slow as humanly possible. He was most likely just doing so, to make me go crazy with anticipation. When he finally opened the box it was hard to read his expression. After we had come back from Texas I had asked the Whitlocks to send me some old family photos so I could copy them and put them in a photo album that showed the chronology of Jasper's family. I also called the historical museum and got them to send me the issued medals Jasper had earned during his time in the army. He just stared at the box his fingers lightly running across the medal case. I watched Jasper place the box down and disappear down the hallway. I was in shock, I knew the gift would stir up memories from his past but I thought they would be happy thoughts. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, but as quickly as Jasper had left, he reappeared kneeling before me.

* * *

_**JASPER'S POV**_

"I wasn't going to give you this until after New Years, I felt kind of cheesy making it part of your Christmas gift, but I can't really stand to wait any longer" I sighed, taking her hands in mine. "Arielle Johanna Smithson, I have never in my life both living and vampire, cared for someone as much as I do you. From the first moment I had seen you, over a hundred years a go swimming in that lake by the moonlight, I knew that I wanted to marry a girl just like you. By chance our paths crossed when Maria made you part of her army, and the more I got to know you the more I knew I could never find another person in the world as special as you. Letting you go was the easiest hardest decision I've ever had to make. I knew that if you stayed, you'd be in danger, so I knew I had to help you escape, no matter the cost. And when by chance or fate, when you appeared back into my life last year and I knew you felt a similar way, I only had one option." I sighed again looking down at the floor, she was only emitting shock, and although I was pretty sure of what her answer would be, it didn't mean that I wasn't still nervous to ask. "What I'm trying to say through this long winded ramble is, will you please make me the happiest and luckiest man alive and marry me?" There was no movement or sound for what felt like a decade, when suddenly I felt her entire body crash into mine, knocking us both onto the floor.

"Yes! Of course I will!" she laughed kissing all over my face and readjusting herself so she was leaning on my chest.

I laughed and slipped the hefty diamond ring on her finger, pulling her towards me for a proper kiss.

"Just so you know, I almost came up with an elaborate scheme that would have included quotes from your favorite vampire Lestat series and a string quartet."

"Will you all ever let me live that down?" she laughed shaking her head at my attempt to look innocent, "I preferred your way anyway….I love you Jasper Whitlock." She whispered into my ear and leaning back onto my chest.

"I love you too." I smiled, feeling like for the first time, in a long time that life was finally perfect.


	26. Chapter 25

_**JASPER'S POV**_

It's crazy how life can be absolutely perfect one minute and the next everything seems like its falling apart. As I paced around the garage I thought about how two weeks ago I proposed to Arielle on Christmas morning, that day was perfect. The whole family was together, laughing, singing carols, having snowball fights. Then twelve days ago Edward once again left in search of Victoria and it was back to the way it was when we first left Forks. Six days ago Murphy got a call from Italy, the Volturi needed a favor. Four days, I found out Arielle had to go too and finally three days ago we got into an argument….which brings me to today. Arielle and Murphy were set to leave for the airport in a few hours, and we still hadn't spoken since our fight. I knew her reasons were logical, but with Arielle I could never be logical. I was being overprotective and I knew it….guess I couldn't really make fun of Edward anymore. I sighed and rested my head against the counter.

"Jasper….what are you doing hiding out in the garage?" Carlisle laughed asking me.

I rolled my head sideways to face him and sighed "I don't really know…I just sort of ended up here I guess?"

Carlisle rolled 2 stools over and sat down next to me putting a hand on my shoulder. "We're all worried about letting her go son, but I promise she'll be ok. I know it's hard, but you know why you can't go with Arielle. If you're both there they can leverage your life or hers against the other. The Volturi won't hesitate to stoop that low to ensure that you and Arielle stay with them forever, the addition of your abilities to their coven are too tempting."

"I know…. if it were me instead of her I'd act the same. And I know it's better for her to go, than not go at all…but I just…"

"Love has a funny way of driving you crazy, doesn't it?" Carlisle gave my shoulder a squeeze before getting in his car to head to the hospital.

I sighed and figured it was about time to face this situation head on. I walked up to my and Arielle's bedroom to find her curled against the couch, staring out the window lost in thought.

"Arielle…." She looked towards my voice, her eyes sad. "I….well…I'm an ass, and I'm sorry" I stated suddenly finding the carpet incredibly interesting. She laughed softly and rolled her eyes motioning for me to join her on the couch. I sat next to her and she snuggled into my chest.

"I'm sorry I have to leave"

I pulled her closer and lifted her chin up to face me "don't….I was just being overprotective, this is not your fault and I shouldn't have made it any harder for you."

We sat in silence for a few hours before she sighed "I'm going to miss this...just sitting here, your arms wrapped around me" she mumbled nuzzling her head into my neck as I leaned forward, breathing in her scent, a mix of lavender and fresh morning dew.

There was a light knock and Mruphy's head poked through the door "Ari, it's time to go…"

"I love you" she whispered as I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too"

* * *

_**ARIELLE'S POV**_

"Arielle…the sweet and dainty daughter I'll never have" Aro's voice rang through the large main hall in Volterra "you look absolutely stunning my dear" as I curtsied slightly towards the 3 vampire lords; "Ah, Murphy, always a pleasure to see you as well" Murphy nodded his head in a polite bow as if asking permission to speak.

"You summoned us for a specific task Aro? We hope we are able to assist you most swiftly and effectively" Murphy questioned, hoping to complete our chore as quickly as possible.

"Oh Murphy, even as old as you are, you were always an eager vampire, but where would my manners be if we just got straight to business every time you visited? You are my guests and shall be treated as such first and foremost!" Aro lithely moved forward to meet us, clasping one hand on Murphy's shoulder, he turned to give me the other as an escort, "come, come! We have set up the most wondrous party to celebrate your return" leading everyone to the exuberant ballroom.

I dared to steal a glance at Murphy, and I didn't need my mind reading abilities to tell he was thinking the same thing…this was going to be a very, very long visit.

* * *

Two months later Murphy and I were still in Volterra, Aro, Casius and Marcus felt as if there was a traitor amongst their team of vampire guards, and Murphy and I were here to investigate aka interrogate. However, this proved to be a much more difficult task, as the guards were well trained and there was no way they were going to break easily, let alone allow us to decide if they were guilty.

_Murph…what if this whole thing is a scam? _My voice popped into his head.

_What are you talking about Arielle…you think Aro made this up? But why?_

_Don't you think it's odd that it's been 2 months now and we haven't found anything that points to leaked information of any kind?_

_Yes I do, but what would the Volturi gain from keeping us here?_

_That is where you're supposed to jump in here Murph – you're the "brains" of this whole thing, remember?_

"Your sarcasm never ceases to amaze me, Ari" Murphy laughed "you really just need to get _some_, love" he winked suggestively at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I'm going out for a walk…I'll be back in a bit"

"Tell Jazzy boy I say hi, eh?" he called after me.

In the interest of keeping my private life away from the Volturi, I would only call Jasper outside of the castle, away from the ever watchful guards. Of course with their special abilities, the Volturi could tell that I had found a mate, and this not only intrigued them but managed to infuriate Demetri….he had broken 3 antique chairs, 2 sixteenth century doors and halved a marble bench in the main hall. Murphy found it entertaining, Jasper saw it as a challenge and I found it irritating.

"Number 555-5555 is not available; please leave a message after the tone….."

"Hey…it's me, just wanted to call….Love you…" I sighed closing my phone, only to have it ring 5 seconds later.

"Jazz!" I answered excitedly.

"Arielle? It's Alice, we have a problem…"

* * *

I was running back to the castle as quickly as I could without getting caught by humans, if Alice was right, as she always was….we had a HUGE problem


	27. Chapter 26

I ran as fast as I could without causing a scene, right past Gina or Gianna or whatever that vapid girl's name is at the front desk, right past Felix and Jane and was about to burst into the main hall when an arm wrapped around me.

"I wouldn't go running in there if I were you, little one"

"Demetri" I sighed trying to get out of his hold "this is hardly the time"

"Don't test your luck Arielle, Aro doesn't like anyone running in and interrupting his meetings."

"Good thing I'm not just anyone then" I shook off Demetri's arm and pushed through the marble doors, with him scrambling behind me.

"Ahhh….Arielle, I was wondering when you would pop in!" Aro laughed at my unceremonious entrance.

"Aro, Casius, Marcus" I curtsied and looked back at Demetri sticking my tongue out at him.

"Your dear friend Edward has come to visit us with a rather interesting request" Aro continued.

"Edward…please, don't do this" I pleaded.

"Yes Edward, don't be rash, there are many other avenues of this life to explore, like joining us for instance"

"I must politely decline, excuse me for a moment" Edward bowed, not looking at me and quickly left the room.

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to give a formal exit and ran after that stubborn vampire I had begun to think of as my brother.

"I know Alice called you" he sighed, as we walked towards the exit of Volturi castle "but this is my decision and I won't be changing my mind"

"Ok, but just promise me you've thought of all the repercussions of your actions. Of what this will do to your family, what you are asking to do to yourself and what Bella would want you to do, because I can bet it's not this. If you swear to me that you are making this decision soundly and in no way rashly I won't stop you. Although, you know I completely disagree. What if you're wrong, what if she's not dead? Alice –"

"It doesn't matter anymore, at the end of the day I'm no good for her. That's the reason why I left in the first place, to save her, this just makes it permanent."

"I'd rather you join the Volturi than opt to getting yourself killed. I never saw you as the Romeo type, so impetuous and dramatic..."

Edward smiled half heartedly at me "I know you want to follow me but, I just want to be alone right now, I'll be back in the morning."

_What I wouldn't give to be Alice right now….what are you planning Edward? Because I have a gnawing feeling it's incredibly stupid._

* * *

Despite Edward's wishes, I was of course following him at a distance, just far enough for him to hopefully not notice. Also far enough away to keep Demetri, who was following me, from figuring out Edward's exact location. Once I had finally figured out his plan and before I could figure out a way to stop Edward from making the biggest mistake of his life Demetri had me.

"Why do I always find myself having to keep you from doing something stupid?" he sighed keeping me in an ironclad grip.

"Why do I always find myself being held up by you, Demetri?"

"Because I, apparently unlike yourself, care about whether you live beyond today. You know what he wants to do, you know what'll happen if you step in, and yet you throw all logic out the wondow and go go running after him"

"He's my family, I have to at least try….now let me go!"

"I can't. I have my orders and I intend to follow through on them. Now you can come quietly or difficultly, I care not, but you will be coming with me."

_Alice, I really hope you make it in time…_I struggled against the huge vampire as Demetri hauled me over his shoulder and carried me back to the underground palace.

* * *

Thanks to Alice's quick thinking and gift, Edward, Alice and Bella were allowed to leave from the castle. I remained behind being summoned by Aro for questioning.

"You know why you were brought here yes, Arielle?" Aro questioned.

"Yes, to help find a source of leaking information."

"And the other reason, you're a smart girl Arielle" Marcus interjected, although Aro was very fond of me, I learned the most for Marcus during my time with the Volturi. His mate, had taken a liking to me, and she swore to make me into a proper woman, worthy of being part of this royal vampire coven.

"No need to say it out loud, we know you've figured it out" Aro laughed, "But it seems we were overzealous in our motives, Alice's vision and Marcus' gift has only confirmed to me that you belong with your true mate Jasper" I looked curiously between Aro, Marcus and Demetri. "You and Murphy are hereby free to leave, in the hopes you will visit on your own with Jasper sometime soon"

"I promise." During this Bella situation, I had the rare opportunity to peak behind Aro's mental wall and see what he was really planning. My and Murphy's entire visit was a sham, they were training us, especially me, into viable members of their guard. There overall intent was to keep us there forever, and they were not above using Demeriti's apparent fondness for me to get him to keep us there as well. So this change of heart was beyond confusing to me….and frankly I knew that it only meant Aro was planning something bigger against the Cullens.

"Now, I hear Heidi in the hallway, off with you." I nodded at the 3 vampire lords, took a final glance at Demetri and ran out of the room to join Alice, Edward and Bella. I found them seated in the front hall and was Murphy with them.

"Before you even start the lecture I could hear you thinking about from down the hall, Arielle, I know, I'm an idiot" Edward sighed.

"As long as you're aware…Murph, I'm sure you heard already, but we can leave. And frankly I'm thinking of leaving right away."

"Aye, I heard, it will be good to get out of here…and someone has to check up on that brother o' mine."

"You've been burning a hole in my head Bella…what do you want to ask me?" I laughed; the girl had been staring since she saw me seated with Aro, Marcus and Casius.

"Uh…well…I…how could you part of the Volturi?"

"I'm not, neither is Murphy…we go…way back I guess you can say with the Volturi. Like Carlisle and most other vampires in search of answers or history on our kind, we ended up here in Volterra. Regardless of their tactics and practices the Volturi are essentially the ruling powers and ultimate historians of all vampires. And unfortunately, when they beckon, you have no choice but to answer"

"We can leave now" Alice stood up rushing towards the exit; Edward explained it was probably to 'borrow' another car. Moments later she met us at the entrance in a large tinted window SUV.

"Alice….the Volturi have their own cars here for our use" Murphy laughed as we piled into the car and sped off towards the airport "Although, I guess stealing one is more fun"

The car ride to the airport, although not very long with Alice's driving, was silent. After we purchased our tickets, Alice and I went to see Murphy off as he was headed back to Ireland. I explained to them what I learned from Aro, and they both agreed that they'd keep a respective eye on their actions. Alice and I got back to the gate just in time for boarding and settled in for the long flight to Forks.

* * *

I was going to keep my return a surprise but Alice advised me it was best not too. "Are you sure he's in a good mood Alice?" I laughed, it had been a while since Jasper and I spoke, our last conversation had not gone so well as he was frustrated with my TBD return.

"Yes, Arielle, I promise you he's excited. Oh! Don't forget your ring though."

"Alice, what did I do without you for these past few months?" I laughed taking my engagement off the necklace chain and putting it back on my finger.

"You're engaged?" Bella's head popped over from the seat in front us.

"oh yeah! I guess I forgot to mention that with all the, uhm…events we had going on" I smiled sheepishly.

"Ladies and Gentleman, you may exit the plane. Please do not forget your belongings, thank you and have a pleasant day!" the stewardess voice came over the plane's loudspeaker.

We walked out of the gate and over to the exit, the Cullens not being hard to spot, despite the crowd. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were all there, and yet despite how happy I was to see them, my eyes were only locked on one person. Hair in his eyes, arms crossed leaning against the wall, I couldn't keep a smile from forming on my face as he smirked noticing my hastened pace. I walked as fast as humanely possible (literally), and practically tackled him into a hug.

"I missed you too" Jasper laughed putting both hands on my cheeks he pulled me into a kiss.

"Eh…hemm…" Emmett's voice jolted us apart "we're in public your hornballs!"

I laughed as Jasper muttered a few words only loud enough for Emmett and I to hear, "I've missed you too big brother" releasing myself from Jasper momentarily, to hug him.

"Ok, enough mushy stuff, let's get back to the house before the human passes out" Emmett laughed.

Jasper wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I snuggled into his chest, kissing his neck. It was good to be home again.


	28. Chapter 27

_**JASPER'S POV**_

I knew I would miss Arielle when she left, but I never realized how much. I figured with all our years apart I would be able to handle it better…and I wouldn't have turned into a permanent sulky-susan or as Emmett liked to call me – Edward 2.0. But I did, and it must have been pretty pathetic to see. We had left the airport 5min ago and I was completely unable to contain my feelings.

"Hey Dr FeelGood in the backseat…think you can keep it in check so I can focus on driving us home?" Emmett laughed from the front seat.

I smirked "What's the matter Em…can't handle this big car all on your own?t"

"Oh no…NO. The 2 of you are not going to start bickering like an old married couple again. Let's just be realistic, you guys will go back and forth until one of you challenges the other to wrestle it out tomorrow" Rosalie cut off whatever Emmett was about respond with.

"I can live with that…can you Jazzercize?"

"Yup…and looking forward to it"

I could hear Arielle softly laughing at us; she snuggled closer to me and kissed my cheek "Man I've missed this"

As soon as I noticed Arielle was done hugging and chatting with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, back at our house in Forks I grabbed her hand and ran her into our room, desperate for some alone time. She laughed at my eagerness as I almost tore the door off its frame at the entry to my, now our room, forgetting my strength. Her pause halted my movement forward and I turned to see her leaning against the door a tired look on her face that was quickly replaced with a smug smile. I raised an eyebrow at Arielle knowing something was wrong, something she hadn't said yet about her trip. She would tell me in time I knew that, but for now, for tonight, I would keep it light.

"I see my bed has a new home" she mused.

"I figured it might be more useful than just having the couch in here" I shrugged, pulling her towards me and guiding us both down on the bed. I kissed her exposed collar bone and began to work my way up her neck to her mouth. Arielle moaned lightly with each kiss and grabbed my face pulling it towards her mouth.

"Eternity or not, I am not in the mood to wait tonight Mr. Whitlock" she murmured before kissing me again. I smirked fully prepared to give in to whatever she asked tonight when Alice unceremoniously burst into the room. I groaned and rolled back to lie on Arielle's side.

"Alice, I love you, unconditionally, and do not take offense, but - get out" Arielle growled at our pixie sibling.

"Sorry Arielle, but Bella and Edward are coming by in a few minutes and they want to hold a family meeting…with everyone"

Arielle grumbled and muttered in German some choice words about holding meetings at all hours of the night and annoying family interruptions – knowing I would understand. I smirked and kissed her shoulder, it was good to have my Arielle home again.

* * *

_**ARIELLE'S POV**_

I sighed as I listened to the petition on the table; I knew the girl was trying to be considerate and albeit glamorizing being a vampire beyond belief, but I could not bring myself to vote on her mortality. Jasper nudged me, breaking my train of thought, and I realized it was my turn to answer.

"I'm so sorry Bella, but I have to say no. This life, none of us chose it or came to it without an extenuating circumstance. I can't, in good conscience, vote on your mortality because it's not mine to take. I've known the Volturi for a very long time, and I would have to agree with Edward that we could find another way…" I trailed seeing the hurt in the young girl's eyes, I sighed and looked down the table at her directly "But you should know we already consider you a part of this family – vampire or not and that opinion won't change, regardless of your decision. We'd support you either way."

The vote went as I expected; there really was no option as the girl was determined to be vampire by their graduation. The meeting came to an end and Edward went to drive Bella home, but the mood was somber in the house, a lot of buried emotions and memories stirred within us. Wandering the backyard, I sighed selfishly, knowing Jasper and I would probably have to wait another night to have any alone time.

"That's the umpteenth time you've sighed tonight darlin'" Jasper's voice floated into my ears, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Can't help it…lots to think about…I –" I started only to have Edward appear at our side.

_More like an infinite amount of interruptions_ Jasper's grumbling thought entered my head, the hint of a smile gracing my face.

"Sorry – I'll be brief" he grimaced, looking at the couples embrace, knowing they'd probably been attempting to have a moment alone since Arielle had returned "I just wanted to say thank you Arielle, for helping in Italy and for saying what you did tonight to Bella. I know we haven't spent as much time together recently, but I consider you a sister nonetheless. You're a lucky man Jazz"

I untangled myself from Jaspers grasp, ignoring his pout and wrapped my arms around Edward giving him a kiss on the cheek "go, on, I know you're itching to get back to Bella, and I'm sure she's still up waiting for you." He smiled and nodded at the two of us running off towards Bella's house.

Jasper's hand found mine once more "Come on, I know someplace we will not be interrupted"

I laughed, letting him pull me into the forest, only stopping when we reached the same cliffside clearing we came to the night of the Fork's prom. I turned around to find Jasper smirking playing with something in his hands.

"Found this dangling from a low branch. Look familiar?" he winked twirling a purple silk strip that was undoubtedly from what had once been my dress.

"Let's try to be a little gentler with my clothing this time Jazz, don't really feel like walking home in my unmentionables" he laughed, brushing the hair back from my face and claiming my mouth with his.

* * *

It had been a week since my return from Italy and Jasper and I had spent every one of those 168 hours together, I still owed him, big time. But unfortunately, our reunion was interrupted as it was Monday and the first day back to school for Alice, Edward and myself. I snuggled further under the covers of our bed as Jasper laughed at me.

"You know as well as I do that Alice will find you no matter what darlin', might as well just get dressed for school"

"Are you saying to want me to leave Mr. Whitlock?" I pouted "Sick of having me back home already?"

"Nice try love, but no, out with you" Jasper rolled his eyes, pulling me in for a kiss and using my distracted state to gently shove me out of the bed.

"Fineeeeee…I'm going but only because Alice is scary when she's late" and with what dignity I had left stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed at my retort, and then his face grew serious "We will talk tonight, yes?" he asked quietly.

I nodded "I'll see you Edward and Carlisle at the hospital after school like we planned" and with that I ran down the stairs before an angry Alice was forced to come find me.


End file.
